Welcome Home
by Remotely Mellow
Summary: 4th: Kevin has brought Terra back, now Kevin decides to visit his old home to see what everyone is doing and to visit his mother's grave, and his old Tai Chi instructor. And Kevin does something he will regret forever.
1. Chap 1:I wouldn't have it any other way

I do not own the Teen Titans...  
That was awkward, and there is only one person who could've done this. THE SLIGHT DISCOMFORT. His power's include: Indian Burns, Snake Bite Pinch's, Talking Behind his Opponents Back, and Awkward...Silence's. Well enough of my ranting, who's ready for some more great plot twist's, cliffhanger's, and happy/sad endings. Let's hear it yeah, wooo...sorry about that. Well nuff chatter time to get this done.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I wouldn't have it any other way.**

Everyone was feeling great now that Kevin was awake, and as soon as he healed up the team would be up and ready to take on anything. Kevin had been watching TV in the room he was in when Raven came in carying a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed, you shouldn't have." Kevin said as Raven placed the tray on his lap.

"Yeh well you can't very well get out of bed at the momment and walk out of here." Raven said as she pulled up a chair.

"So how did you sleep in a real bed?" Kevin asked.

"A lot better than sleeping on a lumpy couch." Raven told him as she helped cut his waffle's, seeing as Kevin's good arm and leg were in a cast. "How did you sleep?" Raven asked back.

"Didn't. I've been up all night watchin TV. I think a week of sleep is long enough." Kevin said as he picked up his fork and started to eat.

"You know you should really rest up. You need to get your strength back." Raven told him in a angry nurse tone. A kind you would hear in an anime.

"And who's gonna stop me?" Kevin said with a smirk on his face. Raven just glared at him for a second. "Yes mam." Kevin said as he tilted his head down. Raven then leaned in a ave him a little kiss on his forehead. Kevin then touched the spot she kissed and leaned back putting his arm behind his head. "It's official, my life rock's."

"Don't get a big head." Raven told him. After a while Kevin finally finished his breakfast.

"Man eating while you have a broken arm is hard." Kevin said as he rotated his metal arm. "Well let's go see the other's." Kevin said as he started to adjust himself to get out of bed."

"Oh no you don't. Your not going anywhere. Your still hurt." Raven said as she back into the bed.

"Oh common I've been stuck in this bed for a weak, I need to get up." Kevin pleaded toget out of bed, he needed to move around. "PPPlllleeeeaaaasssseeee." Kevin said as he started to do a sad puppy face. Raven thought about it to herself.

"Well, fine but I'm going to help you the entire way." Raven said as she stood up.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kevin sayed. "Where is a cruch around this place?"

"Here." Raven then got a cruch out of the small closet in the corner. She walked over to Kevin's bed. "Ok at the count of three. One..Two..Three." Kevin then moved out of the bed while Raven grabed him on the side to brace him.

"Thanks." Kevin said as he placed the crutch under his arm. "Ok let's go." Kevin said as he slowly made his way out of the room with Raven helpin him along to make sure he didn't fall. It took them a good bit of time before they actually reached the living room with the other's. "Hey guy's what's up." Kevin said as they made there way to the center of the room.

"Friend Kevin you are out of bed." Starfire said as she ran at him and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Starfire, my ribs again." Kevin said through the pain. Starfire quickly let go him.

"Sorry." She then steped back to give him a little breathing room.

"It's Ok, just don't take offense to this, but don't hug me for a while. My bones can't take it." Kevin said as he moved to the couch with Raven helping him.

"Hey Kevin shouldn't you be in bed, your still hurt pretty bad." Beast Boy said.

"Nah I'll be fine. I've had a lot worse. As you can see." Kevin said as he lifted and nodded towards his metal arm.

"Um.. Yeah about that. How did that happen?" Cyborg asked.

"The car wreck four years ago." Kevin answered as he sloly sat down on the couch.

"So you've had that arm for four years?" Robin asked.

"Yep and my leg." Kevin said as he lifted his pants leg revieling his other part.

"Why didn't you tell us about them?" Robin asked.

"Well they just bring back bad memories. I never really liked them. I didn't really hide them from other's, but more like myself." Kevin said.

"You know you could've told us we wouldn't care. I mean common look at me." Cyborg said.

"Yeah I know, I guess I never really thought about it." Kevin said.

"I got a question, If you ran away when you got those parts wouldn't they be shorter." Beast Boy asked.

"Wow an intelligent question from Beast Boy." Raven said.

"Aw cut him a break. Well you see my mom believed in the saying, 'Two to grow on' so when I got the surgery to replace my arm and leg she asked them to make them two inch's longer than they were supposed to be. You should've seen me, I was the clumsiest person in the world and I had to where a platform shoe." Everyone had a good laugh at this, even Raven. "Well well well, look who finaly decided to laugh at my joke's." And just when everyone started to relax the alarm went off. "Ahh the mood killer right on time." Kevin said as everyone got up except him.

"So who is it. Look's like Plasmus is out again, wouldn't doubt if Slade broke him out." Robin said after typing on the computer.

"You mean to tell me he's still loose?" Kevin said.

"Alright let's go Titan's." Robin said. Everyone started to leave when Raven walked over to Kevin.

"You wan't me to stay here?" Raven asked.

"Nah, you go help them. They need you more out there then I need you here." Kevin said.

"Ok we'll be back." Raven then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Raven then made her way to the other's.

"Hey Raven." She turned around to see Kevin. "Be careful okay." Kevin said.

"I will." Raven said as she ran to the other's.

* * *

The Titans made it to where Plasmus was as he picked up a toxic chemical tanker and busted it open drinking it's contents. 

"Stop right there Plasmus." Robin said as Plasmus turned to face them. He then launched a stretching arm at them. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled as everyone dodge the attack. Cyborg opened with his Sonic cannon blasting his face off. As Plasmus regenerated Beast Boy turned into a stegasaurus and hit him with his spike tail. While he was down he procedded to slam his tail into Plasmus's remains. Plasmus melted into a different spot and pulled himself together as Starfire flew in blasting him with starbolt's. While he still had holes in himself Robin threw a couple of grenades as Plasmus healed himself. When the holes closed the grenade's exploded blasting him into chunks. Plasmus just put himself back together again.

"Man he just keep's regenerating. It's like he get's stronger everytime we beat him." Cyborg said.

"Who care's just keep attacking." Raven said as she flew in said her magic word's and slammed him with two giant trucks. Plasmus got up rubbing his head as everyone unleashed an attack at the exact same time hitting Plasmus dead on. When the smoke cleared Plasmus had turned to his human self.

"Finaly." Beast Boy said as he changed back from elephant form. Everyone climbed into the car as they drove home.

"Alright let's just hurry up and get home." Raven said as she buckled up.

"Ah do you wanna see your boyfriend?" Beast Boy said as he put his hands together and placed them against the side of his face.

"Actually yes, you got a problem with that." Everyone was just surprised that Raven actually admitted that she liked Kevin. "At least he was brave enough to say he loved me, not like some people who can't tell someone how they feel." Raven said as she was talking about Beast Boy and Terra.

"Hey you two behave back there or I'll turn this car around and you can good-bye to Disney Land." Cyborg said as he looked into the rearview mirror.

"Um, Cyborg what are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Oh just always wanted to say that." Cyborg said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Tower, Kevin was relaxing watching the Discovery channle. 

"And now back to the Discovery Channel's look at: Fossil's, and there origin's." The man's voice on the TV.

"Aw learning." Kevin said as he took another drink of water he got for himself, and man did that hurt. Kevin was actually enjoying what he was watching, but for some reason he was just drawn to this channel for some reason. He continued to watch as the men explained about many different way's a fossil was made.

"Scientist also speculate that the commet that was said to destroy the dinosaurs not only killed them, but say that the dinosaur's in the immediate region were instantly changed to stone. This theory is known as 'Rapid Fossilization'. And happens when an immense group of heat and preassure are applied on the victim. Some scientist even speculate that these dinosaurs survived encased in the stone for week's before finaly dying." When the scientist finished his sentence something hit him as his eye's opened wide as he remembered what the Titan's told him when he first came to the tower. And what his mother had told him. Kevin got up from his seat as quickly as he could and made his way to the library in the tower. Several Minuet's later the Titans arrived back at the tower.

"Yo Kev, were back." Beast Boy said as he entered the room to see that Kevin was gone.

"Hey where's Kevin?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Beast Boy answered. The other Titans came in and looked around to see that Kevin was gone. Robin then took out his communicator, and contacted Kevin's.

"Kevin come in." Luckly Kevin remembered to bring that with him as he left to the library.

"Oh good you guy's are back." Kevin said into the communicator.

"Where are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm at the library, guy's get down here quick I think I have some great news." Kevin said as he turned his communicator The other's quickly rushed to the library to see what Kevin had to say.

"Kevin were here, and please don't let it be another insurance commercial joke." Raven said as they entered.

"Don't worry it's not, although that would be funny. Anyway's the reason I'm down here is I was watchin TV and something just hit me. I remembered what you guy's told me the day I came to the tower, and well. I think I can bring back Terra." Everyone was just compleatly shocked at this comment.

"What!" Beast Boy said as he was the first one to break the silence.

"Well I was watching the Discovery channel, and they were talking about rapid fossilization, and then it hit me. I might be able to help a friend." Kevin said quoteing his mother.

* * *

And this is where I will end. Also I will be replaceing the last chapter in my 3rd book so you might wann read the part that Kevin's mom told about him helping a friend. You probably saw the Terra thing commin thou, but I hop you enjoyed reading. And hhhhhheeeeaaaarrrr are the reviews. 

**Starjadenight:**MAKE MORE BOOKS! MAKE MORE BOOKS! I've grouped an angry mob together, and WE WANT MORE BOOKS!  
Night- And guess which 'friend' I brought with me this time!

Did you bring ALL of your 'friends?'

Night- Oh yeah

You will go into a world of extreme pain from Night's stuff if you don't MAKE MORE BOOKS! (Lights torch and readies pitchfork)

**Soulless Warlock:** Great ending. Hope to read your new story soon.

**Remotwly Mellow: Well first Star, pppplllllleeeeaaaasssseeee don't hurt me breaks down and cries oh wait a minuet I brought a friend as well. Kevin then comes out with his crutch Hey he may be injured but he's still strong, and a tall blond haired man with sunglasses and a brown trench coat comes out of the shadow's**

**  
Mystery Man- I am the Slight Discomfort!... That was awkward!**

**Kevin- Well lets do this places his hands together and places his exposed fingers turnig the top of his metal arm to a sword**

**Remotwly Mellow- Oh now what. Sorry if I sound cocky didn't mean it. I ask for you forgiveness.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Ahh good times

I do not own the Teen Titan's. Yeah anyway's I hope you enjoy reading my story. BTW I started a C2 for people who like to make there own original character's in thier Titan's fic's so just ask if you can join and I'll probably send ya an invite. So anyway's Let's start the reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ahh good times.**

Kevin had been in the library for three day's straight with no sleep working on all the kinks, gear's, wistle's, that he needed to know on how to free Terra from her stone prison. He had been reading books nonstop from the library and the books that Cyborg had lent him. This was going to be very difficult because healing a small wound like he did for Starfire when she was shot is in a whole different league than depretrifeing a person who has been encased in stone. He had been writing everything useful to remember since he started and from the look of the giant stack of paper's he could make his own book on the information he had gathered, the only problem was he was writing with his left hand since his right arm was in a cast still, so the writing was a tad sloppy.

"Man this thing itch's." Kevin said as he tried to scratch his arm, but to no avail. He then picked up his pencil and started to put it in the cast to scratch his itch. Raven walked in holding two cups of tea.

"You know you shouldn't put anything in your cast if it cuts open it could get infected, or the pencil will get jammed in there." Raven then placed the cup of tea next to Kevin.

"But it itch's so much." Kevin whined as he scratched his arm harder. Raven then took his pencil away and put it on the table. She then handed him his tea. "Thanks." Kevin said as he sipped the tea as it was still rather hot. "Man this is good, I haven't had a cup of tea since I trained at my Master's."

"What was he like?" Raven asked. Kevin then thought about his training with his Master. He remembered how he made him run lap's, hold weight's straight out for hours, and hit him with a stick as he practiced his form's.

"Ahh good times." Kevin said. He then looked at Raven "Well he's extreamly nice to me, he saw me using my power's once and was amazed at what I was doing. He said he could show me how to control my power's, and that's when I started to do Tai Chi. I've been doing it ever since I was eight years old. I wouldn't be here without him."

"So how's the research going?" Raven asked as she looked at the words he had been scribbling on the paper.

"Well Im kinda stuck. You see there is a way to bring her back, but there's a problem. You see A whole human body is a little harder to heal. There are three possibilities of what will happen if I try this. One: I would be able to heal her, and I would be fine. Two: I would bring her back, but it would kill me because of all the energy I would use. And three: We could both die if I mess up even a little." Kevin said to Raven. "I just can't do anything with my arm in this damn cast." Kevin said hitting his casted arm. "OW."

"Here let me see your arm." Raven then surrounded his arm in black energy as his arm started to feel a lot better.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Kevin said as his arm started feel a lot better.

"Well being able to use magic helps especially healing magic." Raven said.

"Wait a sec let me try something real quick." Kevin then ripped his cast in half wih his metal arm. He then placed his hands together and put his metal arm on his semi-healed arm. He then concentrated his energy as his bone started to heal. It took a good thirty seconds, but it worked. Kevin started to rotate his arm to test it out, and so far no pain. "Oh man that feels so much better."

"Why didn't you just do that sooner?" Raven asked.

"Well healing a bone is kinda hard and I'm a little dizzy now." Kevin said as he took another sip of his tea to get his head straight. "Well at least I can write with my good hand now. Better get back to work." Kevin said as he picked up his pencil. Raven then put her hand on his lowering it.

"Common you havn't slept in days, your going to bed." Raven said with a determined look on her face.

"Oh common, I'm fine I just need a little food." Kevin said as he looked in her eye's and saw that she wasn't gonna change her mind. "Fine you win." Kevin said as he looked at the floor accepting defeat. "I need another crutch." Kevin said as he stood up grabbing the one crutch he had. Raven grabbed him another crutch as they passed the hospital wing to the elevator. The funny thing was they actually had elevator music in the elevator. And Kevin thought since the music fit and they had a long elevator ride. "You are so beautiful to me. You are so beautiful to me, can't you see. Your everything I hoped for, your everything I need. You are so beautiful to...me." Raven just put her hand on her face felling a little embarresed, and happy the other Titan's weren't around to hear him. "Aww common you know you like it when I sing to you." Raven just smiled. She then held his hand for the rest of the ride back to the top, and for the walk to Kevin's room.

"Goodnight Kevin." Raven said as she hugged him in front of his room.

"Goodnight Rae." He said as he gave her a little kiss on the lips.

"Don't call me Rae." She then gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Kevin was dreaming, only this time it wasn't the dream of the car wreck, this time he was in Jump City and he was in the middle of the street with the other Titans. They were in front of a bank that had the front of it blown off. Kevin saw a giant white spider like monster fighting Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg, as he saw Beast Boy walking around waving in the air. He then looked over and saw Raven on the ground holding her head. 

"Leave her alone!" Kevin yelled as helooked over at the three people standing with smile's on thire face's. He then gathered energy in his hand as he was about to attack.

"Kevin wake up!" Raven said as she shook Kevin awake in his bed. The energy then left his hand.

"Just a dream." Kevin said as he left out a sigh.

"Did you have the dream again?" Raven asked.

"No this one was different. I can't really explain it, it just felt wierd." Kevin said as he moved his legs to the edge of his bed. "Ow that hurt." Kevin said as he grabbed his broken leg. "Hey Raven you wanna do that thing again, I'm gonna need all the energy I can muster to bring back Terra." Kevin asked.

"Okay, let me see your leg." Raven said.

"Hold on let's try this at the same time." Kevin then put his hands together and placed them on the cast as it split apart. "Okay at the same time." He then placed his hands together. Raven used the same spell as last time as Kevin placed his hands on his legs. His leg healed compleately, but this time he wasn't dizzy at all. "I was right!" Kevin said.

"About what?" Raven wondered.

"I think I know how I can heal Terra without any problems." Kevin said. He remembered what his mother said about a friend helping, and when Raven healed his leg the idea hit him. "If you use your magic at the same time I use my power's I think I can bring her back with no problems at all." Kevin said. He then talked to himself. "Man everything she said was true." Kevin then had a smile come across his face.

"What?" Raven asked hearing a little of what he said. Kevin looked up at her eye's and decided it was best to tell her if anything.

"Well I was just thinking of what my mom said to me when I saw her." Kevin told her.

"What do you mean?" Raven was still a little confused at what he was talking about.

"Well when I was in my coma, I saw my mom. I don't know how to explain it, but wherever I was, I was able to talk to my mom. She told me about some things that were going to happen in my life. " Kevin told Raven.

"What did she tell you?" Raven asked.

"She told me that I needed to help a friend, and when I was watching TV the day you guy's left after I woke up, that's when I remembered what my mom said and how I thought of the idea to bring back Terra. She also told me a friend would help me, and when you used you magic it came to me." Kevin said explaining his near death experience.

"So you actually talked to your mom?" Raven asked. "And she told you that I would help you?"

"Yeah, and If she's right we should be able to bring her back and nothing will go wrong." Kevin said.

"Are you sure about that, your positive this will work?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, we just need to practice on our timing so we are in perfect sync. That way nothing will go wrong." Kevin then stood up from his bed testing his leg out and everything seemed to be fine. There was no pain and he seemed to be walking normally. "Common let's go get something to eat." Kevin said as they walked to the kitchen. "Hey guy's." Kevin said as he entered the room.

"Kevin you are healed again." Starfire said as she ran at him and gave him a bear hug.

"Starfire my ribs are still broke." Kevin said as he grabbed his side from the pain.

"Sorry." Starfire said as she backed away a few steps.

"It's alright just please, for the love of god, don't hug me for the next two days. My small bones can't take it." Kevin said as he took a deep breath.

"I will restrain myself." Starfire said.

"So dude how are you walking right now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well me and Raven healed my bones with my and her power's. I just havn't healed my ribs yet. I need more energy so I'm here to make some dinner. Who's up for spagetti." Kevin said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Raven wanna help?" Everyone was scarred right then and there as they remembered the last time she cooked.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I can teach you some things." Kevin said as he walked into the kitchen. Kevin then took out a few things he would need to make his dinner. Kevin and Raven were moving around like two cheetah's on speed as they worked on dinner. Everyone just looked over and were a little worried at what was going on in thier kitchen. "Now Raven there is a definate way to find out if your noodle's are done is to take a spoonful and throw it at the wall, if they stick there done." Raven just looked at him as to say 'Throw the food, your kidding right.' "It may sound silly ,but that is a definate way to have good noodle's. Alright let's work a little more on the sauce." About thirty minuets later dinner was ready and on the table. Everything looked really goodas he set everyone a plate on the table along with silverware, glass's, and napkins.

"Man that looks good." Cyborg said as he sat down sniffing the air enjoying the smell of there dinner.

"Just one question, is there any meat?" Beast Boy asked.

"No don't worry, I didn't put any meat in the sauce or noodle's." Kevin said as he took a seat next to Raven. Everyone enjoyed there meal as they chated and made small talk. Kevin even told a few more jokes. "And then I said Antelope." Everyone laughed at this especially Starfire.

"Oh yes, I have heared that one before. Friend Tapestry told that one." Starfire said.

"Who's Tapestry?" Kevin asked seeing he was unconcious when Tomb and Tapestry were staying at the tower.

"Oh I can explain." Robin said as he took a drink of water. "You see while you were unconcious, we got into couple of battle's. We got into a fight with Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo and we met those two guy's who have been here for a couple of month's. Apparently these two have been stopping a few roberies and other crimes hear and there, and when we got into that battle Beast Boy got hurt. Well Tomb the other guy healed Beast Boy, so we brought him back to the Tower to heal you. They stayed for a couple day'sand left the day you woke up."

"To bad I didn't get to meet'em...Oh well I probably see them some time." Kevin said as he stood up from the table. "Well I need to go do some maitenence. Hey Cy you got a spare toolkit I can use?" Kevin asked as he put his dish's in there dishwasher.

"Yeah sure. You need some help with your arm?" Cyborg asked.

"Nah, I've been doin it for years, I'll be alright." Kevin then waited only minuets before Cyborg came back from his room with a small toolbox. "Thanks man. Well nigh everyone, Night Raven." Kevin then went to his room.

* * *

Time passed as everyone headed to bed, Raven walked towards Kevin's room just to check on him. She came to his door and knocked. "Come in, it's open." Kevin said as Raven opened the door. Raven saw Kevin's room as she saw that it was a normal room, but not in the good normal. It was empty, there was nothing in his room except a bed and a desk with a lamp which Kevin was currently working at. Kevin had taken his shirt and left arm off and placed them on the table with the light shinning on it. "Oh hey Raven." Kevin said as he turned around to look at her. 

"Hey Kevin." Raven said as she took a chair from the corner from the room and sat next to Kevin. "Do you do this often?" Raven asked as Kevin was bending the finger's and tighting a few screws.

"About every three month's. And I'm doing it now because I wanna make sure my arm works perfectly before I try to bring anyone back to life." Kevin then put the screwdriver on the table and picked his arm up to take a closer look at it.

"Does it hurt when you take your arm off?" Raven asked feeling a little curious.

"Everytime." Kevin said. "You might wanna cover your ears for this." Kevin said as he angled his arm up to his shoulder. Raven did as he said as Kevin took a deep breath and rammed his arm into his shoulder. He let out a giant scream of pain that would've hurt anyone's ears unprotected, as he rested his head on the table as a few tears of pain came from his eyes. "That never get's any easier." Kevin said as he lifted his head up.

"Are you OK!" Raven said as she placed a hand on his back feeling a few ridges on his back.

"Yeah that just really hurt's when I put my arm back on. You see the difference between me and Cyborgs parts is, my arm and leg are connected to my nerves, so when I take my arm off and on It hurt's extreamly bad." Kevin said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "That's not even the worse part. I havn't even gotten to my leg yet." Kevin let out a chuckle as he rolled his pants leg up. Kevin then placed four finger's on four seperate buttons. He pressed them down as you could hear air being depressureized. He then quickly ripped his leg off as he moaned in a little pain. "Doesn't hurt as much to take it off though." He then examined his leg tighting a few bolts with a ratchet as he bent the knee, and toes. He finished his leg more quickly then his arm only taking about five minuets. "You might wanna cover your ears again. Raven covered her ears as Kevin put his leg back on crying out in pain again. "That should do it. Can you help me back to my bed, It hurts to walk." Kevin said as Raven put his arm around her shoulder as they slowly moved to Kevin's bed. Raven felt even more ridges on his back and when she sat him on his bed she found out why. Kevin's back was compleatly covered in scars.

"How did you get all of these?" Raven asked as she placed her hand on them.

"Well being on the streets fighting crime since you were twelve, alone is pretty dangerous. You tend to get shot and stabbed a few times." Kevin said.

"Did you ever go to the hospital?" Raven said in a worried tone.

"Couldn't. I ran away from home so if I went to a hospital they would've told the cops and they would've sent me back." Kevin said as he leaned against his bed resting his leg's on the bed. Kevin started to think to himself for a little bit. Raven saw this and wondered what was going on his head.

"You alright?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I gonna try to bring someone back to life that's been frozen in stone. I don't do that very often. I'm scared, I am truly scared. I still don't know if this is gonna work. The thought of me dying keeps creeping into my head, and I get scarred." Kevin said as he leaned his head back.

"Kevin don't worry, I'll be there to help you and I will alway's be there to help you. You can do this, you just have to have a positive aspect." Raven said she sat next to him on his bed.

"Wow you telling me to stay positive, when you are the queen of negativity." Kevin said in a joking matter as a smile came on his face. Raven then tapped him in the ribs with the back of her hand. "Ow, OK I probably deserved that." Kevin said as he grabbed his rib. "I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it." Raven then got up from the bed.

"Well It's getting late, I'll see you in the morning." Raven then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. She then started to leave the room.

"Hey Raven." Kevin said as she turned around. "I love you." Kevin said with a smile on his face.

"I love you too." Raven said as she left the room.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. OK first I am so sorry I havn't updated in a while. My friend would stay in the computer room playing my psp and I can't write when someone looks over my shoulder. So again I am sorry. Now then the reviews: 

**Soulless Warlock**: The beginning to what I'm sure will be a great story. Update real soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh that happens all the time

I do not own the Teen Titans, but hey I got some good news. I just saved a bunch of money on my car Insurence with Geico. Hey the joke still has a little flava left in it. Oh well I think It's time to update more on me chapter's so here ya go.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oh that happens all the time.**

Everyone woke up in high spirts today, well except for Kevin. His ribs still hurt like hell. Everyone was relaxing after training for the day, but Kevin sat out due to his broken ribs.

"Man that's no fair you guy's got to do the obstacle course today, thats my favorite excersise." Kevin said dissapointed as he slumped his head.

"You can't do anything as long as your still hurt Kevin you know that." Robin sad as he slapped him on his back.

"I know, it's just I love the obstacle course." Kevin said.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"Well when I still lived with my family, I made myself an obstacle course in a spot not very many people knew. And everyday before I started to learn Tai Chi, I would run that thing everyday and time myself. That's when I first started to try to control my power's." Kevin said.

"How long have you been doin Tai Chi anyway?" Robin asked seeing as he dabbled in martial arts himself.

"Since I was nine." Kevin said.

"And how long did you run that obstacle course?" Robin asked.

"Since I was seven." Kevin said. "Well If you excuse me for a moment, hey Raven wanna help me heal my rib's?" Kevin asked.

"Ok let's go." Raven said as they left the room to go take the bandages off. They made there way to the medical wing as Kevin entered the room. Raven found a pair of medical scisors to cut the bandages. "Come here let me cut the bandages off." Raven said as Kevin slowly took his shirt off so he wouldn't hurt himself. She slowly started to cut off the bandages and roll them back up. It took a little bit of time seeing as there were a lot of bandages. They finaly took them all of as Kevin reaveled his injuries. His entire midsection was black and blue.

"Man that looks bad." Kevin said seeing his ribs for the first time. "How many bones were broken?" Kevin asked Raven.

"About five." Raven said as she placed the scissors on the table next to them. Kevin let out a wistle like he was impressed.

"Beat my old record of three." Kevin said. "Well let's get this over with." Kevin then clapped his hands together. "Ready?" Kevin asked as Raven got ready and nodded. The each released there powers at the same time as Kevin felt his bones repairing on the inside of his body. When it was over Kevin let out a chill as he shivered. "Man that always feels wierd." Kevin the moved around slowly to check there handy work. After moving around a little bit more, he saw that they good to go and Kevin was ready for anything again. "Alright now that I'm good to go I wanna try somethin out. Follow me." Kevin said as he and Raven left the hospitol wing and went back to the other's. When they got back Kevin saw Starfire playing with Silky, Beastboy playing a game and Cyborg reading. Kevin went over to Cyborg. "Hey Cy I need to ask ya something. Do you think that you can go to the cave where Terra is and check to see if anything besides her was turned to stone?" Kevin asked Cyborg.

"I don't have to. I checked that theory out earlier, and apparently a few bats and other thing were turned to stone as well." Cyborg told him. "Yeh I tried out a few things with them to see If I could bring Terra back without hurting her."

"Cool, do ya think you can get me a bat? I wanna try out my theory." Kevin said.

"Sure man I'll be right back." Cyborg then got up and went to his room to go get a petrified bat. Kevin then went to his room to look at a few pappers he wrote down to review on what he needed to do. When he came back he put a few papper's on a table.

"Hey does anyone have a small bird cage and a drape to put over it?" Kevin asked the other's

"Well I don't have a cage, but I do have a drape." Beast Boy said.

"Well I can make the cage, but can you get me the drape?" Kevin asked. Beast Boy then left for his room as Cyborg entered the room.

"Got the bat." Cyborg said holding up a small blue container, that looked like a small tackle box. Beast Boy came back with the drape.

"Here's the drape man." Beast Boy said as he handed him the drape. Kevin then walked over to an aluminum chair.

"Does anyone use this?" Kevin asked around as everyone shook there head no. He then placed his hands together and put them on the chair as he changed it to a small bird cage. "Alright can you turn the lights down Starfire?" Kevin asked as Starfire moved to the wall and turned the lights down. Kevin then proceeded to close all the windows.

"Why are you doing that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well it's a bat, so it's sensitive to light. You should know that you can turn into them." Kevin then got the bat from Cyborg as he placed the container on the tablehe then slowly took the bat out and placed it on the table. Robin then came into the room to see the room almost compleatly dark.

"What's going on in here?" Robin asked as he accidently ran into Starfire still adjusting to the darkness.

"Friend Kevin is bringing a bat back to life out of the stone." Starfire said.

"Alright you ready Raven?" Kevin asked her.

"Yes." Raven moved next to him.

"Ok at the count of three, one...two...three!" Kevin then claped his hands together as he placed his hands on the bat and Raven used her healing magic. It was weird because you couldnt see much in the dark, but after about twenty seconds everyone heared a loud screech. Everyone then heared as the bat took off from the table and flew around the room. Kevin let out a sharp wistle as he held out his metal hand. The bat then hung himself from his index finger.

"Ah it is in my hair!" Starfire yelled as she waved at her hair.

"No it's not, it's on my hand." Kevin said letting out a giggle as he moved over to the cage. He placed the bat into the cage and put the drape over it. "Ok you can turn on the light's." Kevin said as he placed the bat on the table next to his paper's. He also brushed off a little of the powder rock that left over from the bat. He could only seperate the rock from the flesh, just like his mom told him. Robin turned on the lights.

"Dude it worked that's awsome!" Beast Boy said as he was extreamly excited at this point. Kevin then turned around to face the other's. Everyone let out a gasp of shock as they saw Kevin's face. "HOLY CRAP. YOUR BLEEDING!" Beast Boy said as he saw that the whole bottom of Kevin's face was drenched in blood. Kevin then placed his hand on his face as he felt the blood.

"Oh that happens all the time. Man that's a _lot_ more than usual." Kevin said as he moved to the kitchen as everyone followed. Raven got a towel out of a drawer and started to wipe the blood from Kevin's face.

"What do you mean _all the time_?" Raven asked.

"Well one of the backdraws of me healing things is everytime I do it I start to bleed from my nose." Kevin said as he rinsed the rag to get rid of some of the blood on it.

"We've never seen blood before." Beast Boy said.

"Neither have I." Raven said.

"Well the time I healed Starfire, I bled but only a lttle bit and I wiped it off before you guy's saw." Kevin said.

"What about when we healed you bones?" Raven asked.

"Well my guess is your magic prevented me from bleeding, but I guess it wasn't enough to stop it this time." Kevin then walked out of the kitchen with a clean rag and walked over to where there was a blood trail from the table to the kitchen.

"Man if you lost this much blood on a bat, how much are gonna lose when you bring back Terra?" Robin asked. Kevin then looked up a little as he started to mumble.

"Divided by...carry the four...add mass... About two pints give or take." Kevin said casually as he cleaned the rest of his blood up.

"Give or take what?" Raven asked.

"Another pint." Kevin said as he stood up.

"Are you sure about this, that's a lot of blood." Robin said.

"I'll be fine. Besides I'll be fine tommorow then I can return this little guy to the cave." Kevin said as he pointed at the cage.

"Your gonna do it tommorow?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't see why not. I just need plenty of rest and a good meal and I'll be fine. I'm gonna need a lot of rest actually cause I am extreamly dizzy right now." Kevin then fell down to the floor on one knee as Raven rushed to his side.

"Are you OK?" Raven asked as she helped Kevin up.

"Yeah, I just need to lie down now." Kevin then stood up with a little help from Raven as he shook his head. His hair got into his eyes as he realized it was growing pretty long. He basically looked like a surfer from California right about now.

"Common I'll help you to your room." Raven said as she guided Kevin out of the living room. They were walking by all the rooms as they saw Beast Boy in Terra's room aparently putting up banner's that said welcome back. He also started to put a few streamer's around the room.

"Man he must really like her." Kevin said as he walked towards his room. "Well just one more reason to bring her back." Kevin said as Raven followed.

"Don't worry you can do this. Besides I'll be right there next to you." Raven said as she wrapped her arm around the middle of his back.

"Thanks that really means a lot to me." They reached his room. Kevin opened his door seeing as it was different from the other Titans door's as it had a doorknob and wasn't electronic. He requested this from Robin as he liked normal door's better than electronic ones. He even had a key just in case. "Well I'll see you in the morning, OK." Kevin said as he wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Ok, I'll make sure the other's don't wake you." Raven said as she hugged him. They eached leaned in and gave each other the first passionate kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning. Love you." Kevin said with a smile as he hugged her one last time and went into his room.

"I love you too." Raven said before he closed his door. He waved as she went back into the living room.

* * *

Kevin woke up brihgt and early that morning as he prepared himself. He didn't have one bad dream eversince that dream where he was on the street with the other Titans, and them. He went to the roof to go and relax. When he got to the roof he saw that the sun was just starting to come up. He walked to the middle of the tower as he took a deep breath and sat down as he started to meditate. He needed to be prepared mind and body for the task ahead. Once he finished meditating he started to go through a few forms he could remember that his master taught him. He moved like water with each fluent motion as he went through his forms. He then appered to be moving an invisible force as he cocentrated more on his technique. Raven had seen Kevin come up to the roof and follwed him up. She even took away the tin can trap he set out remembering last time. Raven was amazed at the way Kevin moved around. Kevin was just like a bag caught in a breeze. Kevin finshed his form as he took in a deep breath. 

"You can come out now." Kevin said with a smile he then turned around to face Raven. Raven was surprised that Kevin even noticed her.

"How did you know?" Raven said as she walked towards him.

"My master taught me to be aware of everything around me." Kevin said as they both walked towards the edge of the tower and sat down letting there feet dangle from the edge. They were just enjoying the sunrise together as the rested there heads on each other, holding each other's hand's.

"You ready for today?" Raven said breaking the silence.

"As long as your there I have nothing to worry about." They stayed on the roof for what seemed like forever not wanting to move, but they had too some time. "Common let's go get somthing to eat." Kevin said as he stood up. They headed to the kitchen as Kevin wipped up some grub. Raven helped a little bit with what she could do, Kevin even showed her a few more things. The other Titan's walked in as Beast Boy and Cyborg looked like zombies going for the food in a hypnotized state.

"Man that smells good." Beast Boy said as he took a seat.

"Man I am glad your here, It's kinda boring eating pizza most of the time." Cyborg said as he leaned in to wisper in Kevin's ear. "And Starfire's cooking scares me."

"Well I've never eaten any of her food, but hey I'll try anything once." Kevin said as he sat down. Everyone was haveing one of the best breakfast's ever. Everyone had a smile on their face. Kevin then stood up with his cup in his hand as everyone looked at him. "Now I know this might seem corny, but I would like to make a toast. First I would like to thank all of you guy's. You have been like a second family to me. Robin your like a father figure, always keeping order around the tower and the city. Starfire your like a sister I never had, always haveing a smile on your face and putting everyone at high spirit's. Cyborg your like a big brother, always looking out for the others. Beast Boy your like a little brother , I mean who els am I gonna scholl in video games." Everyone had a good laugh from that one.

"Common you havn't even played a single game yet." Beast Boy said.

"Well we'll see. Anyways last but certainly not least, is Raven. You have shown me something no one else has, the love of another. You are always at my side helping me through my most diffcult task's. And for that I am eternaly grateful." Kevin then lifted up his glass. "To Friendship." Kevin said. Everyone lifted their glasses.

"To Frienship." Everyone said at the same time.

"Well let's go bring someone back." Kevin said as he drank the rest of his water and put the glass on the table. He then grabbed the birdcage with the bat inside. Everyone got up from the table and walked to the car. When they got to the garage Kevin was the first to speak. Hey Robin, might wanna take your cycle, cause were gonna need space in the car." Kevin was feeling extreamly optemistic today. He felt that he could, and would bring Terra back. Everyone except for Robin got in the car as Robin mounted his cycle they then left the tower heading for the cave where Terra was. The Titans chatted it up the entire ride untill they got to the cave. When they reached the cave they started to walk the rest of the way. Raven then leaned over towards Kevin.

"You ready?" Raven asked.

"For anything." Kevin responded. They made it to where Terra was frozen in stone. The Titans had made a little shrine for herwith a little plaque on the bottom of the shrine that read: Terra a great friend and a Teen Titan. Kevin walked over to the petrified girl and scanned the statue. After he looked over it he leaned in to Cyborg. "No on wonder Beast Boy likes her." He wispered in his ear.

"What was that." Raven said.

"Nothing." Kevin quickly said. Kevin then placed the birdcage on the ground and opened up the cage. The bat flew out of the cage and landed on Kevin's hand.

"How do you do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, I've just have this thing with animals." Kevin then pet the bat on the head as he put his arm up and the bat flew away. "Well is everyone ready?" Keivn asked. Everyone shook there head as he walked over to the Terra's petrified form. "Well Raven it's now or never." Kevin said as he put his hands together. "Oh and guy's remember, don't freaked out about the blood." Kevin then took a deep breath and blaced his hands on Terra's stomach. Raven backed him up using all the healing magic she could produce sending a beam of black energy through Kevin's hands into Terras body. Flash's came from Kevins hands as he used his powers to seperate Terra from the stone. Kevin's nose started to drip blood as the stone on Terra's body appered as it started to get chipped away. Terra's hair started to return to it's orriganal blonde as the stone was leaving her body. The other Titans looked as they saw that Kevin and Raven were actually doing it. The stone was now coming off of Terra's upperbody, she was returning to her normal human self. Kevin was starting to get dizzy exerting all the energy in his body, the loss of blood wasn't helping either. The stone was now leaving Terra's knees as she was almost out of her stone prison. "Almost there." Kevin said as he started to fall on one knee but keeping hi hands where they were so he wouldn't lose contact, and ruin everything. The stone was now all gone as Terra fell off of the platform. Beast Boy was able to catch her before she hit the ground, as Kevin was on both knees now breathing very heavily as blood continued to pour from his nose like a sink faucet. "Did it work?" Kevin asked through his breething. Robin checked her pulse and saw that Terra was still alive.

"Yeah she's still alive." Robin said.

"Good it worked. That's great." Kevin then passed out on the ground, blood dripping from his nose.

"Common let's get back to the Tower." Raven said as she picked up Kevin with a little help from Starfire.

* * *

"Ohhhh my head." Kevin said as he placed his hand on his forehead. "Someone got the plate to that Mack truck, right?" Kevin said as he started to sit up. He was then pushed back down. 

"Oh no you don't you lost a lot of blood." Raven said as she wiped the rest of Kevin's blood off of his face.

"Hey Raven...You know I gotta stop passing out." Kevin said with a smile. "So how are the other's?" Kevin asked.

"There doing great, there in the livingroom right now talking with Terra." Raven told him.

"Oh she's already awake. How long have I been out?" Kevin asked.

"Only for about two hour's." Raven told him. She then handed him a glass of orange juice. "Common drink this you need to get your bood sugar back up."

"Yes mother." Kevin said as Raven nuged his shoulder. "Geez, sorry." Kevin said with a giggle. Kevin chugged his drink as he sat up. He started to take deep breath's. He then took his legs off of the bed as he took more deep breath's. He then stood up taking a few deep breath's. He started to feel a little bit dizzy. "Ok maybe I stood up too fast." He then ran into his bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Are you all right?" Raven asked as she sat by his side.

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy." Kevin then stood up and rinsed out his mouth and brushed his teeth. "Common let's go see the guy's." Kevin said as he left the room before Raven could say anything. Kevin and Raven entered the room with the other's as everyone sat up with a smile on there face.

"Kevin you are awake." Starfire then ran at Kevin.

"Oh crap." Kevin said as he braced himself as Starfire gave him another bear hug. "OK, OK, that's enough." Kevin said as Starfire let go. Terra then ran and gave Kevin a hug. "Umm... hi I'm Kevin. Whats your name." Kevin said as Terra let go. Then with out warning Beast Boy ran at Kevin and gave him a hug. Kevin was a little wierded out at this one seeing as it was Beast Boy. When Beast Boy let go they each started to put out there chests like strong men. "So how about them Giant's" Kevin said in a deep manly voice. Everyone was haveing a great time as everyone was chatting it up with Terra, telling her about everything that's happened while she was encased in stone. Kevin had been drinking more fluids at Ravens request he then got up after finishing another glass of orange juice. He poured himself another glass as he left the room and headed to the roof. He stood on the roof drinking his orange juice feeling a lot better now than before. Raven then came onto the roof.

"I saw you come up here, you alright." Raven asked.

"Oh yeah I'm great. I mean I just brought someone back to life, in a manner of speaking." Kevin said as he started to drink his orange juice. "I just came up here to think. What's today?" Kevin asked.

"December 3rd, why?" Raven told him.

"Wow, now that I think about it...Four years." Kevin just stared out over the town. "Hey Raven what would you say if I left for a couple of day's?" Kevin asked.

"What. Why?" Raven asked.

"Well now that I think about it, I havn't visited my mother's grave since the funeral. And I would really like to pay my respects." Kevin said. "It's gonna be her birthday in three day's and I really should go visit." Kevin finished.

"It sounds like you really loved your mother." Raven said.

"Yeah I did." Kevin answered her.

"Well If you think you should go I can't stop you, but you should tell everyone." Raven told him.

"Yeah I should." Kevin and Raven then walked back to the other's. "Hey guy's can I talk to you for a sec?" Kevin asked.

"Sure man whats up." Robin said.

"Hey I'm gonna go for a couple of day's. There's some things I wanna do at home. And I just wanted to let you guy's know so you don't woryy about me." Kevin told them.

"Why not, you could use a break, after what you've done for everyone I don't see any problems. But you have to take your communicator with you." Robin told him.

"Sure no problem. So it's OK?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Robin said. "When are you leaving?" Robin asked.

"Now." Kevin said. "I have to leave now so I make it home in time." Kevin said.

"Oh common, I barely got to know you." Terra said.

"I'll tell ya everything when I get back, deal?" Kevin said.

"Deal." Terra responded. Kevin then went into his room and got his backpack and his only other pair of clothe's, witch strangley enough were the exact same clothe's. He then came back up into the room. "Well I'll make sure to check in everyday guy's. Who know's maybe something interesting will happen." Kevin then gave Raven a hug and gave her a kiss goodbye. "I'll see ya guy's in a few days." Kevin said as he left heading to the roof.

"Wait a sec, did he just kiss you?" Terra asked.

"Oh did I forget to mention, were going out." Raven said with a little smile on her face. Terra was compleatly stunned at this comment, as Raven was a compleatly different person then what she used to be like when she was there.

* * *

Well there is my next chapter...finaly. Man my friend keeps looming over my shoulder and I can't write with people looking o sorry for the late update. Here are some review's. 

**Starjadenight:** I WANT MORE CHAPTERS!

Night- I'm still here with my friends, you know!

MORE CHAPTERS! Oh, and nice work on when Kevin was working on his joints

Night- I'M STILL HERE!

Like I said before, I WANT MORE CHAPTERS!

Night- OR YOU MUST FACE MY WRATH! GR!

See, now you have a motive-either update, or die

**Soulless Warlock:** The beginning to what I'm sure will be a great story. Update real soon.

**Remotely Mellow: Well if you still have your friends I still have mine.**

**Kevin- Yeah and I'm compleatly healed now.**

**Slight Discomfort: I AM THE SLIGHT DISCOMFORT!**

**We know you tell us that everytime. Well I'll try to update more, if my friend doesn't look over my shoulder.**


	4. Chapter 4: Eat at Joe's

I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own my own character's. Well now in this chapter with a couple of people my character has met in his travels and he makes it home, but trust me there is a lot more excitement in this chapter, and even more questions. So without further adue my chapter awaits.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Eat at Joe's**

Kevin was on the roof making sure all his loose articles were intact and securely fastened. He checked his pocket watch to check the time, took a deep breath, put his watch back in his pocket, and jumped off of the roof into a freefall. He fell very close to the bottom passing the others through the window seeing there faces when they saw him fall and quickly changed into flight as he flew into the direction of home. He was flying over the city enjoying his time off. He flew for a good three hours before he got a little tired, then he remembered where he was and relized he hadn't been there in a while. Kevin then landed on the ground to concerve his energy. He walked for a half an hour before he reached his old stomping grounds. He saw a sign that said "Welcome to Stonebridge."

"Good old stonebridge." Kevin said as he walked along the streets. He looked around and saw a lot of familiar faces and places. Then he came along one of his friends he met on his travels dinner. "Alright Joe's is still up." Kevin looked outside the dinner and saw a sign. "Eat at Joe's. Wow that's cleche." Kevin said as he walked into the dinner. When he walked in a couple of people looked at him then went back to eating there food. Kevin took a seat on the front counter top and sat in his seat looking away from the counter. A big man with a small black mustache hary arms and wiping his hands on a rag came out. He had messy black hair that looked like he lost a fight with a lawnmower.

"What can I getcha pal." The man said in an extreamly thick Italian accent.

"Oh common you should know by now Joe, I'll have the usual." Kevin said as he turned around in his seat to face Joe.

"Well would ya look at he we got hear, If it aint my old pal. Kevin I havn't seen you in ages, what have you been you little punk." Joe said as he slaped on the arm.

"Hey Joe nice to see ya. Man Joe I took a look at your sign back there, a little cliche don't you think?" Kevin asked.

"Hey I take that as a compliment. So you want your usual right." Joe then went into the back "Hey Sara, you'll never guess who showed up. It's Kevin."

"Kevin's here, this I gotta see." An extreamly beautiful woman with lon red hair that dropped to the middle of her back came out of the back room with a small white apron. "Kevin I havn't seen you in ages boy, why havn't you kept in touch." Sara said as she rubbed his head messing his hair.

"Aww you know me never in one place too long. So I see your still with Joe. I still can't believe a guy like him got a girl like you." Kevin said.

"He may be a little big, but he has good heart. You know that." Sara said. "So what have you been up to?" Sara asked when Joe came out with a plate of food for Kevin.

"Here ya go Kev, Baconcheesburger with pepperjack, and a side of fries." Joe said as he put his food on the table. Kevin immediately took a giant bite out of the burger. "Geez Kevin how long has it been since you ate?" Joe asked.

"Only about three or four hours. I've just been flying for a while. I'm goin home for a little bit to visit my mom's grave." Kevin said as he ate a couple of fries. A big man then took a seat next to Kevin.

"Hey Jim, the usual?" Joe asked.

"Yep," Jim responded. Joe then left and a couple of minuet's later came back with some food. Kevin really didn't look, he was content with his food.

"So Kevin, what you been up to?" Joe asked. But before Kevin asked.

"You know this kid Joe, I've never seen him before." Jim said.

"Know him, this kid saved my life." Joe said.

"This shrimp." Jim said.

"Hey I may look small, but I can do a lot more than you think. Especially with this." Kevin then took off his coat to reveal his metal arm. Jim looked at the arm surprised.

"Yeh Jim this kid's a superhero." Jim said.

"Oh and about that, Im official now." Kevin said.

"What you talkin about." Joe said in his thick accent. Kevin then pulled out his communicator and showed the other's.

"I'm a Teen Titan now." Kevin said as he put his communicator away. Kevin finished up his burger and wiped his mouth. "So what's the damage?" Kevin asked.

"On the house, think of it as a gift." Joe said as he took the plate away. "Just remember to visit more often." Joe said.

"So does Jessica still come around here?" Kevin asked.

"Actually she left a while ago, she said she went lookin for you." Joe said.

"Really?" Kevin asked. "Well If she ever stops by tell hear I said hi alright." Kevin said as he stood up and put his coat on. "Well Joe I gotta get going if I'm gonna make it home in time. I'll see ya later. Bye Joe, bye Sara." Kevin said as he walked out waving.

"Later Kevin." Joe and Sara said.

"Good to see he finaly has a good home." Sara said as she wiped down the counter. Kevin took off into the sky as he started to head home again.

* * *

Kevin had been flying for what felt like forever as he was now going non-stop to his old home. He wondered if anything had changed, and if his brother's were still up to there usual buisness. He flew for about six hours before he finaly made it to his home state. He flew for another half an hour before he reached his old neighborhood. Kevin landed in front of a wooden sign that read: "Maggis Core Villa".

"Good old home." Kevin said as he took a deep breath. He looked around to check his surroundings. He looked over at the sign that was on top of a stone setting. "Holy crap it's still there." Kevin said as he looked at a carving he put there when he was ten. He walked over to it and as soon as he moved a bullet richocheted by his foot. Kevin reacted quickly and dove behind the stone. "What the hell!" Kevin yelled as he took cover.

"Hey there Kevin, quite a coincidence we have here." Quick Draw yelled from a distance in his hidden vantage point.

"Dammit Quick Draw, cant I have just a little break without dealing with someone trying to kill me?" Kevin yelled from behind his safe location. Kevin stuck his head out slightly to try and see where he was hidden but when he did a bullet hit the side of the stone. "Damn I'm pinned down, and I'm too damn drained to do much." Kevin said as he thought about what to do. "OK the bullet came from the front and there's only three houses over there." Kevin then stuck out his metal arm as Quick Draw shot it. Kevin used the foce his arm was dragged to figure which houe Quick Draw was hiding. "Gotcha!" Kevin said as he threw a energy ball towards Quick Draws direction.

"Crap!" Quick Draw yelled as the ball flew right by his head. Kevin used this to run and find a better hiding point to fight back. He got to a good location with a lot of cover.

"Well looks like your gonna have to do better Quick." Kevin said as he looked around to see Quick Draw standing up putting away his rifle and taking out a machine gun from his oversized trench coat.

"Oh I'm gonna get you back for hurting my hand, and leaving me to hang all those years." Quick Draw said as he jumped down from the roof of a house and onto a dirtbike starting it up. He spun wheels as he drove to Kevins location. Kevin heard the dirtbike and started to run. Quick Draw was catching up shooting his gun as he chased him down. Kevin started to dodge the bullets that were flying towards him as he ducked behind a big rock.

"Dammit he could kill someone if he keeps this up." Kevin then saw Quick Draw as he went past him on his dirtbike. He started to turn around and Kevin took his chance he took aim and shot a beam at his hand hitting the gun.

"Dammit!" Quick Draw said as he stopped the dirtbike clenching his hand. "I'm gonna get you Kevin, just wait I will kill you." Quick Draw then left to go treat his injury.

"Man that was close. I better watch my back who knows when he'll come after me again. Kevin then got up and started walking to his house. He was walking on the road as he saw everyone staring at him. The same people starring, they always made him feel uneasy. He always felt like he was hated in his neighborhood. Kevin made it to his old home. It was a two story white house with a small porch made on the front lawn with a dog chain tied to the bottom. Kevin took a deep breath as he walked closer to his house. He walked silently onto the porch as he took a deep breath as he grabbed the door handle. He turned the knob and opened the door. "Hey loser's!" Kevin said as he entered the house. Everyone looked at Kevin as they stood up.

"What the hell, Kevin!" A boy no taller than Kevin with black hair and dark clothes said as he stood up from the couch.

"Hey Jake." Kevin said.

"Holy crap what are you doing back, the police finaly catch ya." A larger boy said as he stood up from laying on the floor. He was a little fat and slightly taller than Kevin. He had blonde curly hair and a big nose.

"No Dan, I came back on my own free will. You should no the cops can't catch me." Kevin said as he looked over in the dining room table to see his other brother with his head down looking at a pair of action figure sized dragons fighting each other on the table.

"Hey Kyle, get out of your little world and pay attention." Kevin said as his oldest brother stood up. This one was much taller than the other's. He was twice the size of Kevin although very skinny. Kyle was about 6' 11" where Kevin was only about 5' 9". He had bushy blonde hair that he tied down with an American flag bandanna. He had big hands and huge feet, and always had the same stupid smile on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyle asked as he walked over punching his brother in the arm. Lucky for him it was his metal arm as Kyle grabbed his hand from the pain.

"Nice one dummy." Kevin said as he walked to the kitchen opened the fridge and took out a soda from inside. "Well I came home to pay a visit to mom. It's her birthday soon, but of course you guy's probably forgot." Kevin then took a giant drink from the can crushing the can when he was done. "And I came to get a few things and visit my old master."

"You mean that old fart up the street?" Jake said.

"Hey that old fart could kick your ass." Kevin said as he put his backpack down. He then let out a high pitch wistle. Seconds later you could hear the fast pitter patter of nails hittng the hardwood floor. Just then a medium sized black dog, came rushing towards Kevin as he jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

"Oooff. He boy, hows my dog doin." Kevin said as he pet his dogs head as he was licked like he was a lollipop. "OK, OK, I missed you too Max." Kevin then got up as Max stood there wagging his tail fast enough to be a fan. "Common boy you hungry." Kevin said as he walked to the edge of the kitchen seeing max's food bowl was dirty. "Man don't you guy's ever clean this thing." Kevin then took the bowl to the sink as he cleaned it off. He put it back on the round and filled it with dog food and water. "There you go boy." Kevin said as he pet his head as Max started to eat his food. Kevin then walked up the stairs to his old room. "Hope you guy's didn't go in while I was gone." Kevin said as he put his hands together.

"How can we, you got it sealed from the freakin inside." Jake said. Kevin then placed his hands on the door as you could hear something heavy move from the door. Kevin then opened the door as he saw his room was the same as he left it, clean. He walked in a looked around he saw that everything was still in place. He then moved over to his bed post and placed his hands together and placed them on the wall. The wall moved out of the way as Kevin's secret hiding spot was revealed showing a picture of Kevins mom in a picture frame. He looked at it and smiled as he put it in his backpack.

"You know she would still be here if it wasn't for you." Jake said with anger in his voice. Kevin got angry at this and quickly swung around punching Jake in the face with his real hand as to not hurt him too much.

"Shut the hell up Jake." Kevin said as he turned back to his secret spot as he took a few more memmentos from the wall including more pictures and an old pendant of a lion's head. Kevin put this around his neck. He then walked back downstairs. Kevin made it back to the licing room as everything went black. "Dammit Dan you cant wait five seconds without messing with me can you." Kevin said as he took a deep breath and walked over to the TV remembering where everything was so he wouldnt hit them. He then loomed over the Gamestation as he lifted up his metal hand. "I'll do it." Kevin said. It took a few seconds but Kevin started to see again. 'That's better." Kevin then walked back into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. He saw all his mother's cook books and started to put them in his backpack. He then took a look at one book. "Cooking for Dummies" "Yeah you guy's could probably use this." He then put it back in the cupboard. He took a look at the clock on there microwave and saw that it was six o'clock. "Man that time already better check in." Kevin said as he took out his communicator and hit the button to get a hold of the Titans. Robin answered his communicator and saw Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, checking in?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, don't want you guy's to worry about me. Just to let you know I made it here alright and that I'm doin good. Is Raven there?" Kevin asked as Raven answered her communicator. "Hey Raven." Kevin said.

"Man who's the babe." Dan said behind Kevin. Kevin taped him in the stomach. "Oooofff." Dan getting a little wind knocked out of him.

"Who's that?" Raven asked.

"That's Dan my brother." Kevin told her, he then movved around to show her the other's. "The tall guy is Kyle, and the one in all dark is Jake. There my brother's. I would show you my sister, but she's not home." Kevin said as he went back to a better spot so the other's wouldn't see his conversation.

"You have a sister too?" Raven asked surprised.

"Yeah, big family huh." Kevin said as he took a seat. "Well I didn't want you to worry about me so I thought I would check in how are the other's?" Kevin asked.

"Everyone's doing great, just try to get back soon OK." Raven said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. Can put one of the other's on?" Kevin asked.

"OK." Raven then told one of the other's to pick up there communicator. The first one to respond was Cyborg.

"Sup Cy, what you up to man." Kevin said.

"Nuthin much just woopin Beast Boy in a couple of games." Cy said.

"Well just wait till I get there, we'll see who get's wooped." Kevin said. "Well put someone else on I wanna talk to everyone before I go." Kevin said. The next person to answer was Starfire.

"Hello friend, are you doing well?" Starfire asked.

"Yeh I'm doing OK." Kevin said.

"Man how many babes do you live with?" Dan said behind Kevin.

"Man your like a freaking snake." Kevin said as he got up from his seat.

"Who is that?" Starfire asked. "And what is a babe." Starfire asked.

"A babe is something you call a really good looking girl. Guy's mostly say it. and to answer your other question that's my brother Dan. The other two are Jake and Kyle." Kevin said repeating himself feeling he was gonna have to do this a little more.

"Those are the no good brother's you talked about." Starfire said. Everyone heard this comment and stood up.

"Um yeah, so can you get one of the other's." Kevin said as the next person to answer was Beast Boy and Terra was next to him.

"Wassup Kev." Beast Boy said.

"Sup BB just thought I see how you guy's were doin. Terra doin OK?" Kevin asked just to make sure. Kevin had a very cautios nature when it came to other's.

"Yeah she's doin allright." Beast Boy said.

"Man babes everywhere." Dan said looming over Kevin again, obviously talking about Terra. Kevin just gave up and left his brother alone.

"Before you ask that's my brother Dan, the guy in black is Jake and the tall one is Kyle." Kevin said.

"Those are your brother's?" Terra asked.

"Yeah I'll tell ya about them when I get home." Kevin said. Max then barked as he was next to Kevin. "And this little guy is Max, my dog." Kevin said rubbing his head.

"Awwww thats such a cute dog." Terra said.

"Hey I can be cute." Beast Boy said as he changed into a puppy.

"Common Beast Boy don't be jealous." Kevin said. "Well hey thought I would say hi. Guess I'll see you guys in a few day's." Kevin then put his communicator away.

"Man you live with all those chick's. Probably don't even go out with them." Jake said.

"Well for your information, I am. Dan saw her the first girl, she's Raven." Kevin said. "And I'm part of the Teen Titan's. I've actually been doin something with my life, unlike you guy's." Kevin said. "Well i'll see you guy's later I aint stayin here tonight." Kevin then went outside and started to head up the street. He didn't have to walk long as he got to the house he was looking for. It was the same size of his house only it was brown instead of white. He walked up to the door and knocked. An old Oriental man holdin a bamboo cane in his hand answered the door.

"Kevin? Where have you been all the's years." He then opened the door wider to let Kevin in. Kevin walked inside taking his shoe's off.

"Hello Master Hwang. I came to visit." Kevin said. Just then Master Hwang took his cane and slapped Kevin on the back. "Ouch!" Kevin said holding the spot whee he hit.

"You are a terrible student. You don't keep in contact with me for four years, and then just come back all of a sudden. Give me fifty pushup's." Master Hwang said.

"Yes sir." Kevin then started to do his pushup's.

"So how have you been Kevin?" Master Hwang asked.

"I have been doing good sir." Kevin then finished his pushups and stood up. "I'm a superhero now." Kevin told him.

"What's so super about you, you havn't come around for four years. You didn't even finish you training." Master Hwang said.

"Well sir I came to visit for a little bit and thought maybe would could pick up where I left off. I have been practicing though." Kevin said.

"Well I don't see why not. You were always my favorite student." Master Hwang said.

"I was your only student sir." Kevin said. "Also I was wondering if I could stay here, because I don't wanna stay at my house."

"Well I don't see why not. You can stay in the guest bedroom." Master Hwang said.

"Thank you sir. I'm actually pretty tired, so is it OK if I go to sleep now?" Kevin asked.

"Well...I guess but your training startes very early so get as much reat as possible." Master Hwang then went into the kitchen. Kevin headed for the guest bedromm and flopped onto the bed.

"Man, I'm gonna get worked like a dog tommorow." A smile then came across Kevin's face. "Sweet."

* * *

Well there's the next chapter and I told you there were a lot more questions. Well enough chatter but sorry no reviews sadly. Man I feel alone. 


	5. Chapter 5: I don't want to fight

I do not own the Teen Titans. Well enough formalities let me just start by saying thank you for reading and also I would appreciate some reviews any review will do. Just please review I need criticism.

* * *

**Chapter 5: I don't want to fight.**

Kevin was resting in the guest bedroom of his Tai-Chi master having a nice sleep when all of a sudden his master came into the room.

"Wake up Kevin time to start your training." Master Hwang said as Kevin looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 5 o'clock. Kevin then got up from his bed, stretched out, and cracked his neck. "Come first we eat breakfast."

"Alright, I'm starving." Kevin said as he walked to the kitchen. His master had already prepared breakfast as there were a plate of eggs toast and bacon on the table. "Well as you know I ran away after my mother's funeral." Kevin said.

"Yes, which I disagree with, I always thought you were better than that. You can't run away from your problems." Master Hwang said.

"Yes I know sir, it always been hard and I have dealt with it. Any way's I traveled from city to city for a good time stopping crimes wherever I went. It made me feel good about myself that I was doing something good with my powers, not like my brother's. I made a few friends and even more enemies. I traveled a good bit of way's it took me a day to get here flying." Kevin said as he took a drink of his OJ.

"You flew on a plane?" Master Hwang asked.

"Oh I forgot, you didn't know I could fly." Kevin said.

"You can fly?" Master Hwang said as he did not know that Kevin had the ability to fly.

"Yeah, I've been able to control my energy to fly since when I was maybe 10." Kevin said.

"Why did you not tell me?" Master Hwang said.

"I really didn't want everyone else in the neighborhood to know about what I could do. They could've blamed a lot of stuff on me that I didn't do. That and I didn't want to brag." Kevin said as he finished his first egg and moved to the second one.

"So you have learned more control since I started to train you. I always knew you had the potential to become a great person. When I saw you using energy the way you did I was surprised a child your age could do that." Master Hwang said as he remembered when he first saw Kevin using energy attacks in a field when he was seven.

"Yeah you taught me a lot and because of you I can control my powers a lot better. I remember when I had trouble just trying to concentrate my energy to increase my speed or strength." Kevin said.

"So tell me more of your travels." Master Hwang said.

"Well about five month's ago I made it to Jump City. I was flying around one day seeing if there were any crimes to stop, when I saw an explosion. Well when I got to the source of the explosion I saw the other teens fighting this weird blob thing. I went down to help and managed to stop the creature. I found out that the other people were actually a group of superheroes called the Teen Titans." Kevin said.

"Ah yes I have heard of them on the news." Master Hwang said.

"Well they asked me to join them and I said yes." Kevin then took out his communicator and showed his master. "And well, I've been helping them ever since. There the nicest people ever and I live in this giant tower with them." Kevin said as he finished his food. He then got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. "Here let me get that for you." Kevin said as he put his master's empty plate into the dishwasher as well.

"Thank you Kevin. So are you ready to continue your training from where you left off?" Master Hwang asked as he opened the back door as they went out.

"Yes sir." Kevin said as he walked outside to see that everything was in the same place as before. Kevin remembered everything about his yard from the bushes lined up in perfect order, the zen garden, and the tree that he would climb. "Wow everything's still as I remember." Kevin said as he took in a deep breath. "I always liked this place, helps me calm down." Kevin asid as he walked around looking around at everything.

"Are you ready Kevin?" Master Hwang asked.

"Yes sir." Kevin said as he turned to face his master.

"Well Kevin since it has been quite a long time we'll start with something simple. Show me the fifth form I taught you. And let see if you can do it perfectly." Master Hwang said as he picked up his cane. Kevin then took a deep breath and took his stance for the form his master told him to do. Kevin started the form as he was doing it perfectly at first. Master Hwang then smacked Kevin in the arm. "Your arm is too high. Start again." Kevin then got back into his stance again as he began the form again. Master Hwong then smacked Kevin in the leg. "You put your leg out too far. Start again." Kevin repeated this process for two hours untill he finaly finished his form which is only supposed to take two minuets. "Good Kevin, now lets move onto somethig a little more complex. Kevin and his Master went over forms for another four hours as Kevin finaly finished his forms. Kevin had welts where his Master had hit him with the bamboo cane. Good Kevin now we move onto calestenics. First I want you to give me 200 pushups followed by 500 situps, then 250 jumping jacks. Then I want you to run 50 laps around the yard. When you are finished we can have dinner, so the faster you do this the better. I'll go start cooking, and remember I'll be watching to see if you cheat." Master Hwang then went inside to start dinner as Kevin began his pushups. Kevin never used to be able to do a lot of these, but now that he has a metal arm it was going to be a little eaisier. Kevin took about 50 minuets to fins the pushups as he moved onto the sit ups. It took him a lot longer to do these seeing as his parts didn't help him here. I took him a good hour and a half to finish this. Kevin started to smell the food as he was eager to finish the calestenics and eat. Kevin only took 30 minuets on the jumping jacks as those were pretty simple, after that he started to run the laps. The only problem was the master's back yard was about the size of a football field. It took Kevin another 50 minuets to finish these as he took deep breaths finishing. Kevin's whole body was sore, but Kevin was happy to get the exercise. He needed it after a week of downtime. Kevin then walked up to the door.

"Master I have finished, may I come in?" Kevin asked as he waited for his answer, which wasn't long.

"Yes Kevin of course." Kevin then walked in as he took his shoes off and saw that his Master had just finished putting the food onto the table. "Come Kevin take a seat." His Master said as he sat down. Kevin walked over and sat down, feeling some relief from standing up for the past hour and a half. Kevin was enjoying his quite meal as he was finaly able to get some energy back. "So Kevin, do you still practice?" His Master asked.

"At first I really couldn't, but I would as often as I could. Now that I'm at the tower thou I have a lot more time to practice my forms." Kevin said taking a large drink of water.

"Well thats good to hear, but you could use a little more practice. You should pick up this book since I won't see you as often." Kevin's Master than handed him a book: 'Advanced Tai-Chi:The Form and Philosophy.' "It's a good book and you should read it." Just then in the background the reading rainbow review riff played in the background. "Must have left the TV on." Kevin's Master then went and turned it off.

"Wow you can't plan that kinda stuff." Kevin said as he took a look at the book. It was pretty thick and heavy book. His Master then came back to the table. "I'll take your advice and get the book when I can, I don't now if I'll be able to find it but I'll try." Kevin then finished his dinner and took a look at the clock and saw that it was 3 o'clock.

"So Kevin we'll do about four more hours of training and call it a day, hows that?" His Master asked.

"Sounds great." Kevin said as he stood up. Kevin and his Master walked outside to coninue training. They trined side by side for the next four hours until his Master decided they should stop for the day.

"Well this should be good today, you should get some rest. We still have a lot more to do tommorow. I'll let you rest a little longer today." Master Hwang then went inside as Kevin followed. Kevin went into the room his Master had provided for him as he closed the door. Kevin then walked over and collapsed on the bed. He took out his communicator and contacted the others, Raven was the first to answer.

"Hey Kevin, you alright, you look like you just got beat up." Raven said as Kevin had his head in his pillow as he slowly looked up.

"Everything is sore. Even my metal parts hurt. I just spent the whole day training and it hurts to move." Kevin said. He was holding the communicator with his left hand because he didn' want to move his right for fear of hurting to move.

"He must be working you to death up there." Raven said.

"Well I did kinda miss four years of training so I guess I'm past due." Kevin said with a little smile.

"Well just try to feel better, OK." Raven said.

"I'll try, but I'm gonna be doing the same thing tommorow." Kevin said. "Well I think I should rest I have a lot to do tommorow. Tell the others I said hi." Kevin said

"I will." Raven said.

"I love you." Kevin said with a smile.

"Love you too." Raven said with the same kind of careing smile. They each then turned off there communicators. It didn't take long for Kevin to fall asleep.

* * *

Kevin had the dream again in front of the bank. He saw the same three people, who couldnt make them out, but they all had there stupid smiles as they looked at the chaos they were creating. Kevin saw the other except Beast Boy who was waving his arms trying to find something and Raven holding her head. "I said, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kevin then dashed at the people who were smiling. Kevin then woke up to the sound of his alarm, as he quickly turned it off. Kevin woke up a little earlier today so he could try and sneak out before his master could notice. He grabeed his shoes and slowly made his way to the front door. When he got to the living room he saw that his Master was already up and meditating. Kevin thought that maybe he wouldn't notice and made his way as quietly as possible to the door. He was now inch's from making it to the outside as he reached for the door handle.

"Where are you going Kevin?" His Master said not movingfrom his spot.

"Oh, um, well I was going go visit my mom's grave. It's her birthday today and I wanted to do something special.

"OK, but try and be back early. We have more training to do." His Master didn't move from his meditation the entire tim as he went back to clearing his mind. Kevin then walked out the door as he put his shoes on. It was a little cold outside today so Kevin got his coat on before he left. He then flew to the mall outside of town to get a few things. It didn't take him long it was a liitle bit of time befor it opened so he got himself somthing to eat. He finished eating as he went to mall as it opened. The first place he stopped off at was the florist's to get his mother some flowers. People were staring at him as he walked by as he took his coat off when he got inside. He didn't really care anymore as he entered the store. He went around and found some Lillies and got a bouquet. He went up to the desk as he got out his wallet. The lady at the desk was about his age maybe a little older. She was stareing at his arm as he got out the money.

"So how much I owe ya?" Kevin asked. The lady took a little time to react.

"Oh, that'll be $13.50 please." Kevin gave the woman the money as he started to walk out.

"Oh, and yes it's real." Kevin said as he pointed to his arm. He then walked out of the mall as he started to fly to the graveyard his mother was at. It was actually pretty far from his house but he could fly so it only took him twenty minuets to get there. He followed the path untill he reached his mother's grave. It was an average arched tombstone with ornate flower arangements carved into the stone on the edges. It read: Here lies Megan Michaels,1965-2005, A loving mother who was taken too soon. Kevin then placed the flowers in front of the tombstone and sat down on the ground. "Hey mom. Thought I would visit you today. I got you Lillies instead of roses, you always said you liked them better. There's some good news, I did it. You told me to help someone and I did. Hope your proud of me." Kevin said. "But there's still one thing, what was the evil you were talking about? I have been having the same dream a couple of days now. Is that what I have to prepare for, can you give me a sign, anything." Kevin was silent for a little bit. "I guess I'll have to wait to find out huh. Don't worry whatever happens I'll stop'em." Kevin then stood up and placed his hand on the tombstone. "Don't worry mom I'll make you proud." Kevin then walked away as he headed back for home.

* * *

Kevin made it back to his Master's house as they began there training. They spent that whole day going over everything they could before darkness aproached. Kevin was starting to improve little by little as his Master coached him through everything.

"Well Kevin your starting to get better. A few more lessons and we can move onto the hard stuff." His Master said as they walked inside. It was getting late as they sat down to eat dinner. They sat down as his Master engaged him in some small talk. "So how is your family doing?"

"Well I visited them before I came here, looks like there still as lazy as ever. Looks like Jake basically runs the place down there. Havn't seen Michelle though, she wasn't home when I went there." Kevin said.

"Well you should visit her before you leave." Master Hwang said. They finished there dinner as Kevin went to bed after checking in with the other's. The next day his Master decided to give him the day off seeing it was Saturday and he would be able to visit his sister. He went down to his house as he saw that his brother's weren't home. Max came running at him again as he entered the door. "OK boy, down down." Kevin said as he stood up. He gave his dog some food and water as he looked around the house. He went to the kitchen and got himself something to drink as he heared the door open. It was Michelle. "Hey Michelle miss me." Kevin said as he walked out to see her. She had long blonde hair that fell to her back. She had blue eye's and was wearing a brown longsleeved shirt that was slightly loose on her small frame, and a pair of baggy blue jeans on.

"Kevin when did you get back?" His sister asked.

"I've been here for a good three or four day's. Guess the guy's didn't tell you." Kevin said. It looked like Michelle still had her stuffed bear with her. "Man you still carry that thing around?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, so what." Michelle said as she sat down. "You know ever since you left the guy's have been messin wiith me instead of, not as much, but they still do it." Michelle said.

"Yeah and you don't have the power's to defend your self with, so that has to suck." Kevin said. "I'm sorry about that I used to be hear to stop that." Kevin said.

"Why did the men of the family have to get the power's." Kevin's sister said hugging her teddy.

"Beats me. So you still in school?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." His sister responded.

"Well thats good. Well listen I wanna go around town and visit my old stompin grounds. I'll see yah before I leave for Jump City." Kevin then went out the door. He flew around town for a while untill he saw a bunch of guy's beatting someone up. He quickly flew down. "Hey leave him alone!" Kevin yelled as he landed. The people looked at Kevin. They were all men of about twenty. They looked like they were jocks as they were pretty well built.

"Stay out of this kid." One of the men said. One of the other people who recognized Kevin wispered something in to what apperead to be the leader of the group.

"So your the kid I heared about. I just moved in about a year after you left and they would talk about you." The guy then took of his coat and put up his fist's.

"I don't wanna fight you, just leave that guy alone." Kevin said. He couldn't see who it was, as the other people were blocking his view. The guy then dashed at Kevin he threw a punch, but Kevin was able to easily move out of the way. The guy was able to grab Kevin's jacket, but Kevin slipped out of it reveiling his metal arm which everyone starred at.

"What the hell!" The man said as he threw Kevins coat down.

"I don't want to fight you." Kevin said as three people from behind grabbed him.

"Left him have it Brandon." The man said as Brandon came in and swung at Kevin. Kevin slipped out of the grab as he grabbed the person behind him and threw him into Brandon. One of the other people threw a punch at Kevin. Kevin just put his metal hand up as the man hit his palm.

"OOOOWWWW." The man screamed as he grabbed his hand. Brandon had gotten up and was able to hit Kevin with a wooden board he found lying on the ground. He hit Kevin in the back as he grabbed his back and moved out of the way of the next blow. Brandon came at him again as Kevin punched through the board and hit the man in the chest. The man flew a good ten feet before hitting the ground.

"I said I didn't want to fight. Now get out of here." Kevin said as all the people helped Brandon up and ran off. Kevin walked over to the person who was sitting on the ground. "You OK."

"I don't need you damn help anymore Kevin." Apparently the person he just helped was Alex.

"Wow helped the very mantrying to kill me. How ironic. Maybe I should've just let them beat you up." Kevin said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"This still doesn't change anything Kevin. I will kill you one of these days." Alex said as he stood up.

"You should know that killing me won't solve anything. If anyone finds out who you are they think compleatly different of you." Kevin said as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, they will fear me. And fear can get you anything." Alex said.

"No it can't." Kevin then flew away.

* * *

Quite the ironic ending don't you think. Well enough Jibba Jabba here are the reviews:**Starjadenight:** That was THE BEST chapter so far! There were a couple of funny parts in  
there, too. You think that you can get the next chapter up soon? I  
would like to know who Kevin's sister is, what he does with Master Hwang  
and when a HUGE (when I say HUGE, I mean VERY VERY VERY VERY BIG) crisis  
comes up.

P.S- I have a dog named Max, seriously! 

**Remotely Mellow: Well that's is just a coincidence now aint it. Well I hope you enjoyed this and I'll review any stories If people review mine.**


	6. Chapter 6:Do you like dogs?

I do not own the Teen Titans. So do you read this often...Well anyway's I can't really think of anything to say so I'm just gonna add one random Chuck Norris fact per the start of every chapter.

Chuck Norris had his own version of Punk'd. Only in his version, he would walk around and roundhouse kick people in the throats.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Do you guy's like dogs?**

Kevin made his way back to his Tai-Chi Master's home, but he felt like he needed to see some people first. Kevin landed in front of a yellow two floor home with a garage to the side. There was a basketball rim that looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was also a lawn gnome in front of the yard that looked to be waving. He made his way up to the door as he knocked. A middle aged women came to answer the door with a smile on her face, but the smile quickly fadded once she saw who it was.

"Mrs. Thompson we have to talk about your son." Kevin said.

"We don't need to talk to you about anything." She then started to close the door. Kevin put his hand on the door to prevent it from closing.

"Please, I know you don't like me, but you have to know what your son is doing." Kevin and Mrs.Thompson stood there for a few seconds.

"You have three minuet's." Mrs.Thompson then let Kevin in. Kevin walked in and stood in front of the door as he explained why he came to there house.

"I know you don't like me or my family, but you need to know this. You may not believe me, but at least I tried to tell you. Anyway's do you know where your son has been for the past few month's?" Kevin asked.

"Yes he has been at a very respected boarding school in Jump City." Mrs.Thompson said.

"Yes he went there after he was accepted by a man who came and visited Alex after reviewing his grades in school." A small middle aged man no taller than Kevin came out into the living room.

"So is that what he told you." Kevin said with a slight smirk on his face.

"What who told us?" Mrs.Thompson asked.

"Brother Blood." Kevin said.

"How do you know the Dean's name?" Mr.Thompson said.

"Because Brother Blood isn't a Dean of a boarding school. He's the leader of a super villain training school. He teaching your son how to commit crimes and hurt people, not math." Kevin said.

"What in the world are you talking about." Mrs.Thompson said.

"Yeah Kevin what are you talking about." Alex had come home to see Kevin standing and talking to his parent's.

"Hello Alex." Kevin said as he moved to the side to let Alex pass. "I was just telling your parents about your so called "Dean". You may not believe me but I don't really care anymore, but your son has been commiting numorous crimes in Jump City. Crime's that me and my friends have stopped."

"Oh please. Mom why are you listening to him?" Alex said.

"I'm sorry but my son is no criminal. He is a good boy and student." Mrs.Thompson said.

"Listen If you don't believe me just check the police records of Jump City." Kevin started to leave as he turned around and looked at Alex. "See ya around Quick Draw." Kevin said as he left Alex's house.

* * *

Kevin was training with his Master once again today as today Kevin was determined to work till he couldn't feel his leg, he already couldn't feel one. There had trained for several hours before Kevin's Master had decided to stop for the day. 

"Come Kevin, I have prepaired dinner." Master Hwang said as he walked towards the house.

"If it is alright I would like to practice a little more." Kevin said.

"First, eat. You can't do anything on an empty stomach." Master Hwang said. Kevin then concedded as he walked in side and ate his dinner. No one talked as Kevin finished eating and went back outside. Kevin continued to practice late into the night. He worked not only on his Tai-Chi, but his self taught Martial Arts. He continued to train untill 11:00 p.m. Kevin then decided to go back inside and head to bed. Kevin sat down on his bed as he took out his communicator. Raven answered as Kevin had at least a little good news today. "Hey Raven sorry for checking in so late." Kevin said.

"Oh hey Kevin. I was wondering when you were going to call. It's already 1:00 o'clock here." Raven said a little tired.

"Oh man I forgot about the time difference. Sorry about that compleately forgot." Kevin said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well at least you called, I was starting to get worried." Raven said.

"Aw you don't have to worry about me. Everything has been going great." Kevin said lying out of his teeth.

"Kevin your lying. I know when your lying, you always scratch your metal arm when you lie." Raven said. Kevin looked over and was indeed scratching his metal arm. "What's really happening?" Raven asked.

"OK, but don't freak out." Kevin took a deep breath. "It just so happens that Quick Draw is here as well. Apparently he was visiting his parents and he kinda attacked me when I first got here." Kevin said.

"What! Why didn't you tell us." Raven said.

"Because I didn't want you to worry, besides I took care of it. I got away, and his parents don't know about his other life so he can't do anything in the public." Kevin said.

"Still you should have told us. What if he hurt you, or worse." Raven said.

"Yeah I know. Listen it's getting pretty late. I'm kinda tired, besides I'm comming home tommorow." Kevin said.

"Really. That's great I'll tell the other's in the morning." Raven said.

"Thank's I'll see ya tommorow OK. Love you." Kevin said.

"I love you too." Raven said. "Night." Raven then turned of her communicator. Kevin then turned of his and lied back on the bed as he slowly fell asleep. Kevin woke up the next morning as his Master started to knock on the door.

"Kevin wake up. Breakfast is ready." Kevin slowly got up from his bed as he stretched out and made his way to the kitchen. He sat down next to his Master as he started to eat.

"Um, Master." Kevin said.

"Yes Kevin." Master Hwang said.

"I just wanted you to know I'm going home today." Kevin said.

"Already. It has gone by so fast. It will be a shame to see you go." Master Hwang said.

"I know it hasn't been long, but I need to get back to the city. I have a lot of responsibilities left for me there." Kevin said as he finished his breakfast.

"Well Kevin it has been great to see you again. Just remember your training and please try to keep in touch." Master Hwang and Kevin both stood up.

"Don't worry I will. And I'll try and get that book you told me about." Kevin then shook his Master's hand. Kevin then gathered his things and headed towards the door. "I'll see ya later." Kevin then went outside. Kevin satrted to walk down the street as he decided to head to his house to see his brother's one last time before he left. Kevin walked into his house to see no one was there. "Hello." Kevin said as Max came towards him, letting out a yawn. "Hey boy." Kevin started to pet Max on the head. "You know where the other's are." He then walked into the kitchen to check on Max's food. He saw that the bowl was empty and he had no water. "Man do they even try to take care of you anymore." Kevin said as he picked up his bowl and filled it. Kevin then took out his communicator. "Hey guy's it me your good ol'buddy Kevin." Kevin said as Robin answered the communicator.

"Hey Kevin, heared the good news. So when should we expect you back." Robin said.

"I should be home in like six to eight hours depending." Kevin said.

"Depending on what?" Robin said.

"Well...Do you guy's like dogs?" Kevin asked.

"What's that supposed to mean." Beast Boy said.

"Well, I was wondering I know you guy's already have one pet in the house." Kevin.

"Yes, friend Silky." Starfire said.

"Well I was wondering, could I bring my dog with me? I mean I could take care of him and my brother's don't really take care of him at all. Please, this is the only thing I ask. Think of it as a gift to me." Kevin said.

"Well I don't know." Robin said.

"Oh common man, hey I saved your life remember." Kevin said with a slight smile.

"I guess, but you have to make sure he behaves." Robin said.

"Yeessss. Thanks man, trust me I'll keep him in line. I'll see you guy's in a little bit." Kevin then turned off his communicator and went to get the dog leash. Kevin then wrote a note to the other's saying bye and that he was taking Max with him. He then took Max outside as he thought for a sec out loud. "You know your gettin pretty heavy Max. I'm gonna need a something to carry you in. Like one of those cage thingies." Kevin and Max then headed for the mall so he could find something to carry Max in for the flight home.

* * *

Kevin and Max were going around the town untill they could find a pet store. Max was walking around like crazy dragging Kevin around. 

"Man they must never take you outside either." Kevin said as he finaly got Max to settle down as they walked farther into the town. Kevin finaly found a pet store and was able to get a cage to carry Max in for the trip back to the Tower. "Alright boy common you gotta get in here or else we can't go home." Kevin said. Max was a little reluctant to get into the cage. Kevin then saw an explosion in the distance. "Holy Crap, what was that." Kevin then took Max into an alley and tied his leash to a pole. "Max you stay here while I check this out." Kevin then quickly moved out into the street to see what was going on. He then saw a man on a dirt bike putting the kickstand up. The man was of course Quick Draw.

"We end this now Kevin." Quick Draw said with a smile on his face as he got off the dirt bike. Quick Draw then moved his coat to reveal a massive array of weaponry. From handguns to machine guns, from shotguns to two rocket launchers attached to his back. "Brother Blood finally sent me the things I asked for so I could take care of you." Quick Draw then took out a Uzi as he unloaded it towards Kevin. Kevin was able to jump behind a car before the bullets hit him.

"Quick Draw what the hell are you doing. Innocent people could get hurt." Kevin said.

"I don't care, as long as I kill you I don't care who gets in my way." Quick Draw then took out one of his Rocket launchers and took aim on the car that Kevin had hidden behind. He shot it as Kevin quickly moved out of the way of the explosion running towards Quick Draw. Quick Draw took out one his pump action shotguns as he started to open fire. Kevin quickly took some cover behind a dumpster. Kevin lokked to the side as he saw that a few people where hit in the crossfire, they wern't dead, but they were seriously injured.

"Dammit Quick Draw, what the hell are you doing." Kevin then jumped into the air as he unleashed an energy attack towards Quick Draw. Surprisingly he was able to move out of the way as Quick Draw took out two handguns and started to open fire on Kevin once again. Kevin quickly found some cover behind a few car's that had wrecked into each other. Quick Draw had stoped firing at Kevin for a short time.

"Common Kevin. You can't hide forever. Your gonna have to come out, or am I gonna have to shoot someone." Quick Draw said. Just then Max had somehow gotten loose from the leash and startred to bark at Quick Draw. He was growling and showing his teeth. "Well well Kevin, why shoot people when I can shoot something that you care for more." Quick Draw then took aim on Max as Kevin quickly moved to try and stop Quick Draw. Kevin let loose an energy beam to try and shoot Quick Draws hand. Kevin wasn't fast enough as Quick Draw had pulled the trigger as Max started to move out of the way. Everything appeared to move in slow motion. Luckilly Max had moved out of the way, but wasn't able to compleatly dodge the bullet as it hit him in the stomach. The energy beam then connected with Quick Draws hand as Kevin came in and punched Quick Draw sending him flying. Kevin quickly went to his dog's side.

"Max. Oh man, dammit I gotta stop the bleeding." Kevin then put his hands together. "Common let this work." Kevin then put his hands on the bullet wound as it started to heal. The bullet came out of the wound as it started to close and heal. "Oh thank god." Kevin said as Quick Draw started to get up. Max was still hurt and lying on the ground, Kevin picked him up and moved him out of the way. Kevin then turned to face Quick Draw,wiping the blood from his nose, he had nothing but pure hatred in his eye's now. "You bastard! You hurt innocent people, and you tried to kill my dog. You tried to kill Starfire, you tried to kill Robin. That is enough!" Kevin was started to lose himself to his anger. Kevin tried to control it but he wasn't strong enough to overcome his emotions. Kevin's eyes apperared to lose there iris's as his eye's appeared pure white. "Alex." Kevin said as he started to slowly move towards Quick Draw. Quick Dranw took out his other rocket launcher as he shot it at Kevin. Kevin caught the missle in mid flight as he turned it up into the sky as it exploded. "Alex." Kevin said as he moved closer. Quick Draw took out his assault rifle and pointed it at Kevin, but before he could pull off a shot Kevin had moved in the blink of an eye and grabbed the gun punching Quick Draw in the face. "Alex." Kevin then lifted up Quick Draw by his collar and punched him square in the stomach. Quick Draw grabbed his stomach gasping for breath. Kevin then threw Quick Draw behind him as he landed on the ground. Quick Draw tried took out a hand gun and shot at Kevin, but he was able to deflect it with his arm. "Alex." Kevin said again as he punched Quick Draw in the face knocking him down. He hit him again as Quick Draw was now knocked out cold, but Kevin didn't stop. He kept punching him and punching him repeating his name as if hypnotized. "Alex." He hit him agin. "Alex." Again, "Alex." Again, Quick Draw was bleeding profusely from his face. He hit him one more time before stopping. Kevin stood there taking deep breath's, he started to come out of his rage as he looked around him to see what happened. He then looked at Quick Draw on the ground bleeding. "Oh my God, what have I done." He then dropped to his knees as he leaned over Quick Draws body. Kevin put his finger's on his neck to check for a pulse. Kevin quickly took his hand back realizing what he had done. "My God, Alex, no. NNNNNNOOOOO!" Kevin yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground. He had killed Alex. His first friend, the first person to ever talk to him. He looked at his hands, he was trembling as he realized that he had just killed someone. He had never killed another human before, let alone his old friend. People were starting to gather around him as he looked around. He was ashamed at what he had just done. He quickly got up and grabbed Max and put him in the cage. He then quickly took off into the sky to escape, escape from what had just happened. He started to head back to Jump City, tears filling his eyes.

* * *

And now a cliffhanger. I'll end it here and let you guy's suffer for a little bit. Tell me what you think of this, who knows what could happen next. No reviews at the moment, but I'm hoping that'll change. Remember you review my stories I review your's. Equivilent Exchange don't you think.  



	7. Chap 7: I really need to talk to someone

I do not own the Teen Titans. But hey I still have more random Chuck Norris facts: Chuck Norris is a master at Dance Dance Revolution. If you play him and lose, he roundhouse kicks you in the face which somehow breaks your legs. And the funny thing is I play DDR, but I don't think I can take the Chuck man. Now onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: I really need to talk to someone.**

Kevin was flying home carying his dog Max in the cage he bought for him. He spent the whole flight thinking about what he had just done. Kevin still had trouble believing what he did, he had just killed a man he had once called his best friend. Kevin couldn't explain it, but for some reason he couldn't controle his anger. He tried to calm himself down fearing that is what would happen if his anger took over again. He had only lost himself to rage on five occasion's, but none as bad as what happend to Alex. He remembered when he was seven when it first happened. His brother Jake had been beating him up and he started to get angry when he lost himself Jake endded up with two broken arms and a sprained ankle. It was like something was magnifying his anger to no ends, and when Kevin swung the final blow he was able to control himself again. Kevin only knew one thing, he couldn't tell the other's. Whatever happened he just couldn't tell them, he knew if he would he would be rejected again, and he didn't want that. When Kevin started to closer to Jump City Max finally started to wake up from the incident in Kevin's hometown. Max started to bark a little as he saw that he was in the air.

"Calm down Max, were almost home. Don't worry you'll like the other's there really nice, and they have someone there you can play with. I mean he may be a pupa moth thing, but hey he's kinda like a dog." Kevin said as he started to get closer to the city. He remained quite for the rest of the trip as he started to get closer to the Tower. His arm was feeling like it had bricks tied to it from carrying his dog, and his back was sore from all the stuff he had in his backpack. He couldn't wait to take a rest and finally be among friends who cared about him. He could see the Tower in view as he stareted to get closer. Kevin got closer and closer as he saw that all the other's were waiting on the roof for him. A smile came on his face for the first time since he left after what happened. Kevin slowly got towards the Tower as he landed on the roof and placed the cage down gently. "Hey guy's miss me." Kevin said with a smile on his face so he wouldn't worry the other's.

"Friend Kevin you have finally returned." Starfire said as she raan at him giving him another bear hug.

"Starfire...air...ribs...pain." Kevin said as Starfire let go. "Man does she do this all the time?" Everyone just looked at him and shook there heads yes. Raven then came up and gave Kevin a hug as well, he was just happy it wasn't a bear hug. "Oh, I missed you so much." Kevin said as he huged her.

"So Kevin did you have a good time while you were away?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well If by good time you mean 12 hour training sessions for three days straight, then yes I had a wonderful time." Kevin said sarcastically taking off his backpack.

"So Kev, where's this dog of your's?" Terra asked. Kevin moved over to the cage and opened the door.

"Common boy it's OK." Kevin said as Max slowly came out of the cage wagging his tail.

"OH he's so much cuter in person." Terra said. Max let out a bark as he started to run and jump around everyone. He moved towards Starfire as he started to sniff her legs and started to move towards her skirt.

"Woah easy there boy." Kevin said as he called Max over. Max then ran over towards Silky the little worm as Max started to sniff him. Max then sat there with his tounge hanging out and sitting down. "Well looks like someone made a new friend." Kevin said. "So guy's anything happened while I was gone?" Kevin asked. Max then started to circle around everyone again as he sniffed everyone.

"Not much we had to stop a bamk robbery but that was about it." Robin said.

"Well I say we head inside, I've been flying for about eight hours and I am starving." Kevin said as he called over Max picking up the cage and his backpack as they headed back into the Tower. When Kevin got inside to the living room he took of his back pack and took out Max's food dish, he went to the sink to clean it off, and proceeded to take a permanent marker and put Max's name on it. "There that should hold him over for the night." Kevin said as he placed the food and water on the floor.

"Where is friend Max?" Starfire asked. Kevin looked around to see that Max wasn't around.

"Just whistle for him, he'll come." Kevin said. Starfire then put her pinkies in her mouth and let out a high pitched whistle to whisch everyone but Robin was surprised of.

"Where did you learn that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin taught me how to do that." Starfire responded. Everyone then started to hear hurried foot steps on the linolium floor as Kevin just realized what he done. A smile came across his face.

"Hey Star you might wanna brace yourself." Kevin said.

"Why?" Starfire said. Max then came running into the room as Kevin pointed at him. He then jumped on Starfire and proceeded to lick her face like a lollipop. Starfire started to giggle as Max kept licking her face.

"That's why. He kinda jumps on people when you whistle for him." Kevin said as he started to get Max off of Starfire. "Common boy thats enough, let the lady up." Kevin was able to get Max off of her as he then went over to his food bowl and started to eat. Kevin then walked over to the refrigerator and fixed himself a quick sandwhich, and by quick I mean he used his energy to make himself super fast and made it in about five seconds. "AAAHHH the perfect sandwhich." Kevin said as he took a bite out of it.

"So Kevin how was your trip?" Robin was the first one to ask? Kevin swallowed his food as to not be rude and responded.

"It was pretty good, aside from seeing my lame brother's I had a pretty good time." Kevin then though to himself 'Except for the end.' "I payed a trip to my old Master, I got to see my sister again, and I payed a trip to my mother." Kevin said as he took another bite of the sandwhich. Everyone was now sitting down around the table listening to Kevin's trip.

"So tell me Kevin, what are your brother's like? Because you told the other's already and I still don't know much about you except you saved my life." Terra said.

"Well OK I guess I could tell you guy's. Well I'll start with Jake and move up with age. Jake as you saw from the communicator was the one in all black. He is by far the meanest of all my brother's. He likes to just hit you for no reason, call ya names, you know whatever he feels like. Also he listens to crappy emo music and is always depressed about the world around him. Then there's Dan or his full name Daniel, he just likes to be called Dan. He is the laziest of the brother's. Whenver my mom wanted him to do something around the house he would never do it and I had to do it for him. All he does is sit sround the house and play the Gamestation all day." Kevin said.

"You mean like Beast Boy." Raven said.

"Ha Ha very funny." Beast Boy said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah exactly. Anyways I never really liked him much because he would help Jake pick on me. Then there's Kyle, he's the oddest of them all. Plus he has the attention span of a goldfish. He can't pay attention to anything for more than five minuets. All he does is watch anime or is on the computer." Kevin said.

"What about your sister?" Terra asked.

"Yes tell us of your sister." Starfire said with glee.

"Ok that I don't mind talking about. You see my sister is a little younger than me so I kinda looked after her like a big bro should, unlike my brother's who picked on her as well just not as much as me. She likes to keep to herself a lot and she always has the stuffed bear she keeps with her. It was a gift from my mom before she passed away. I always had to protect her from my brother's seeing as she wasn't born with powers like the rest of us." Kevin said.

"You mean your brother's have powers too?" Robin said a little surprised.

"Yeah all the men on my father's side do. It's just that all of them were single children untill my mom came around. My family is the only one to have more than one child." Kevin said explaining a little of his heritage.

"What kind of power's do they have?" Terra asked.

"Very glad you asked that, now I can explain why I hate them. You see there is one thing that my family has in common with there powers, they can control things. My father and Grandfather had the same powers as me except that every new generation got a new power. My dad got flight and I got the whole changing stuff and healing thing. Anyways let's start with Jake again and work from there. Jake I think is the biggest problem because he can control emotions." Kevin said.

"Emotions." Raven said in a monotone.

"Yep, you see he can take a emotion and increase or decrease its strength. For example let's say your startled by a scary man in a movie, he can take that emotion and make you so afraid you become paralyzed and have nightmares for days. He's also the reason I have an anger problem." Kevin said explaing his bro's powers.

"What anger problem?" Robin asked.

"I'll explain later." Kevin said.

"So that's why you call him the king of Emo's." Beast Boy said.

"Exactly. Next there's Dan. He can control the senses, all of them. Taste, sight, smell, hearing, and touch. He can make you blind one second, and deaf the next. He make your whole bodie numb or he can make you smell the most horrible thing you have ever smelled...EVER. Trust me I know from experience, although I don't know if that was his power or not." Kevin said with a chuckkle.

"Wow thats kinda creepy." Beast Boy said.

"Oh yeah here's Kyle's power. He can control your imagination." Kevin said.

"So what he can make us think were seeing like candy land or something?" Cyborg said.

"Well almost, he doesn't just make you think it's there he makes it real in all aspects. He can go into your mind see the thing your most afraid of and make it real and attack you. The funny thing is thats how our first house got burned to the ground." Kevin said finishing his sandwhich.

"He burned down your house, how?" Robin asked.

"Well one day he got the bright idea to think up a dragon and make it real, yes he can even make things from his own mind. And well he couldn't quite control his powers as well, so the dragon went berserk and burned down the house. We lost all of our old family photo's and that's why I don't know what my dad looks like because I was only like two or three." Kevin said.

"Is your dad alive?" Raven asked.

"Yeah he's still alive I just have no idea where he is or what he's doing." Kevin said. "Anyway's my brother's would always team up on me or my sister and mess with us using there powers. Well they would mess with me using there powers just not my sis." Kevin said.

"Why not your sister?" Starfire asked.

"Well my sister may not have gotten any phisical powers she did get one thing from my mom's side. She can resist all of our powers. Jake can't toy with her emotions, Dan cant mess with her senses, and Kyle cant go into her mind and create anything. Me I never used any harmful powers on her, but I did try to heal her once after I tested it out a few times, but it just didn't work for some reason. So my brother's would just mess with her without there powers. They would take her teddy bear, hide her things, play practical jokes on her. And what I would do is I would get there attention away from my sister and get them to mess with me seeing as I could defend myself." Kevin said.

"Well thats nice of you." Terra said.

"Hey I'm a good guy, I gotta help someone." Kevin said.

'Well I wanna know more, like what are your powers no one has told me anything since I've been back." Terra said.

"That's cause you never asked." Beast Boy said.

"Yes I did, you just never listned." Terra said.

"Common Beast Boy you know communication is the keypoint in any relationship." Kevin said.

"What's that supposed to mean." Beast Boy said blushing a little.

"Anyways common tell me." Terra said.

"OK, OK. Well I came here a couple of month's ago after I ran away from my house about four years ago. I would travvel from place to place and stop crimes and just help people out. When I came here I met the Titans and they asked me to join up after I helped them take down Plasmus. I joined up the next day after I thought about it. A couple of days later, my old friend Qui... Alex showed up." Kevin started to remeber Alex.

"Who's Alex?" Terra asked.

"He used to be Kevin's friend in his old hometown, but he joined up with HIVE and now he's a criminal. He shot Starfire the first day we met him, but Kevin healed her. He also almost shot Robin, but Kevin stopped him before he could pull the trigger." Beast Boy told her.

"Wow that had to be hard to fight your old friend." Terra said.

"More than you know." Kevin said.

"Trust me I know." Terra said. Her and Kevin both had there heads down for a second.

"Common guy's it's OK, it happens you know." Cyborg said trying to comfort them. Max then came up to Kevin and started to whine a little.

"What is it boy?" Kevin said patting his head. Beast Boy then turned into a dog and walked over to Max and started to bark. Max then started to bark a little. Beast Boy then changed back.

"He says he wants to go back out side for a little bit." Beast Boy told him.

"OK common boy let's go." Kevin said as he took a tennis ball out of his backpack. He then started to leave towards the roof. He was thinking about Alex as he walked out of the room. He then stopped out in the hallway. "Give me a sec boy I wanna try somethin." Kevin said as he closed his eyes hoping his idea would work. He satrted to try and contact Raven through his mind hoping she would answer. "Raven can you hear me, Raven." Kevin thought.

"Yes what do you need?" Raven thought to Kevin. Kevin was happy it worked.

"Hey Raven, I really need to talk to someone and your the only person I can think of, so could you meet me on the roof in about five minuets." Kevin sending his thoughts to Raven.

"Yeah sure, what do you wanna talk about." Raven sending her thoughts to Kevin.

"I don't really wanna talk about it here can you just meet me on the roof, I really need to talk to someone."

"Yeah I'll be up soon." Raven said. Kevin then headed to the roof of the Tower.

* * *

Kevin was sitting down throwing the tennis ball against the tower wall next to the door leading up to the roof. Max would go after the ball and bring it back to Kevin. He did this untill Raven came through the door.

"You said you wanted to talk." Raven said as she came out of the door.

"Yeah, I really need to talk to someone. And I can trust you over everyone else." Kevin said as he motioned for Raven to sit next to him. She came over and sat next to the person she loved. Kevin then held onto her hand. "Raven you know how I said that Alex attacked me when I got to my old home." Kevin said.

"Yeah, which is another thing, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Raven said in a caring tone.

"Well like I said before I didn't want to worry you. But I wanted to talk to you about Alex." Kevin said.

"I though you said you weren't going to call him Alex since you weren't friends anymore." Raven asked.

"Well I think I owe it to him to call him Alex now. Cause you see when I was looking for a cage to carry Max in to come here, Alex attacked me again in the middle of the street." Kevin said.

"What why didn't you say anything?" Raven asked a little worried.

"Well I couldn't. You see what happend is there was an explosion in the middle of the street, so I tied Max to a pole in the alleyway so he wouldn't get hurt. When I saw Alex I feared the worst because he didn't just have his handguns. He was compleately loaded from head to toe in weaponry. He said he was there to finnaly get his revenge on me after I left my home. After I left he was always picked on for being my friend and he was always getting beat up, and he said it was my fault for letting him get hurt. He said that he was going to kill me and he started to shoot at me. He didn't even care about all the people around us, he just wanted to kill me. He was hurting innocent people, I don't even know how many people were killed." Kevin said.

"I can't believe him. Why would he hold a grudge for so long just for that." Raven said.

"He had his reasons. But I'm not done, you see while he was shooting at me Max somehow got loose from the leash and started to bark at Alex. He pointed his gun at him, I wasn't fast enough to stop him and he shot him. But I was able to knock him out for a sec so I could heal him. When I got up I started to get angry at what he was doing. I don't know how to explain it, but I started to lose control of myself. I couldn't control my anger and I blackedout. Then when I came too I was hovering over Alex...I killed him." Kevin said as tears started to fill his eye's.

"Oh my... Kevin how did you.." Raven started but was cut off.

"I don't know it happens everytime I get too angry. I can't control myself and loose it, and everytime it happens someone gets hurt. Only this time I killed someone, I killed my best friend, one of the only people to ever understand me." Kevin was compleatly sobbing at this point he still had trouble blieving what he had done. "He's dead and I can't bring him back."

"Kevin it's OK." Raven started to hug Kevin to try and comfort him. Kevin continued to cry remembering what had happened. Raven just held onto him as Kevin held onto her, he just wanted to forget about everything. After a few minuets Kevin started to calm down.

"Raven can you not tell the other's, I don't want them to know. I'm afraid if they find out that there gonna hate me and I'll have to leave. I don't want to go anywhere, I'm finally accepted somewhere. Please don't tell them." Kevin pleaded with her.

"I don't know Kevin, what you did, it's hard to keep a secret like that. And it will hurt you not tell someone." Raven said.

"I know, but I'm prepared to leave with this burden. Just pleas don't tell them." Kevin said.

"...OK I won't tell them. I'm glad you decided to tell me though." Raven then gave him another hug.

"Thank you." Kevin said as he huged her as well. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, and Kevin didn't want it to end.

* * *

Well thats the end of that chapter, and I'm afraid to say that book because I can't think of how to keep this one going without mixing it with the next book. But no fear for I will be writing another book that continues from the end of this one. Although before I start that one I will be doing this story and doing a noncannocal work with something else. But if you wanna know what you'll have to read it. It will be a M rating for "scenes of explicit violence and gore." Thats a little hint of what the crossover is. Just look for it on my profile in about a day or two. 


End file.
